Ranma and the Outers
by datexan
Summary: Ranma and the Outers. After reading “All My Outers” by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated “R” reedited
1. Ranma Wakes Up

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

NOTE: My usual two Beta-readers have been unavailable for some time, so until I get other beta-readers, I will be doing the pre-reading myself. Of course, this means that I may miss a few things. So if you notice some errors, please let me know.

A big thanks to Glazedlookineyes101 for helping me edit the story and fix a number of my errors. I do have to say that my ego as hit by the number of errors I had, but oh well I never claimed to be a professional writer. Though I will say that Glazedlookineyes101 did too good of a job and several of the lines I had for Ranma were corrected so I had to dumb those down a little to match his speech.

**Chapter 1 Part 1: Ranma Wakes Up**

For those that sleep there is but a few different ways to wake up. They can wake up either feeling good, or bad. For those that wake up feeling bad, there is usually a reason for it, be it because they are in pain or whatever. For Ranma Saotome, he usually wakes up feeling bad. Usually this was due to being tossed out a window or someone trying to drown him with water.

On this unusual morning, there was no sensation of being thrown out the window, nor was there the feeling of being splashed with water. However, he did have a horrific headache that refused to go away. Slowly his consciousness crawled out of the depths of sleep; and with it, his body began sending signals to his mind that all was not well.

'What hit me?' he thought. 'Oh well, at least the beds comfortable…' His mind stopped and started pulling sensations from the rest of his body and confirmed that yes, he was lying on a bed. 'When'd the Tendo's get a bed for me?' He thought then tossed that idea out. 'Naw, they'd never get one for me, not with Akane trying to drown me every morning… So… where am I?'

Unable to answer that question Ranma opened his eyes, or at least tried. 'Damn that's bright… Gods, my eyes hurt…' Unable to see anything through the bunging pain that was sweeping through his eyes he tried to use his other senses to discover where he was. 'Ok, so I'm in a bed… that'd mean I'm in Akane's room… no, not possible. Maybe Nabiki's? Nope, she'd kill me first.' Then his mind latched onto the only possibility left. 'How'd I get in Kasumi's bed? Oh man, if Akane knows she's really gonna kill me.'

Ranma was going to put his hand on his forehead, but he was unable to lift his arm. 'Huh? What the… my arm won't move?' He wiggled his fingers for a moment to make sure his arm was still attached and was relieved to still feel movement. 'Ok, well I guess they strapped me down for some reason…'

Trying his other arm, he discovered that it too was held down, as well as both of his legs. 'What the hell?' He tried to move his right arm again and this time he was rewarded with some movement, but a slight groan coming from beside him halted everything, including his breathing. 'That don't sound good…'

After the groan, he felt something shift on his left side and panic began to set in. 'What's that? No, WHO'S that?' He thought frantically as his body was suddenly fully awake and sending him an immense number of signals. 'Let's see… a groan… sounded like a girl… kuso… ok, um…' he used his fingers to find out more, then wished he hadn't. 'Kuso… she… she's asleep… on my arm… and her leg is covering mine… and… KUSO! My right arm is… is… held down by someone too!'

Swallowing shallowly, Ranma used his fingers and senses to discover a few more things that were even worse than finding out he was in a bed with two girls holding him down. 'Not good… there's two of them… and… and… we're… naked…' The smoothness of their skin against his as well as the sheets rubbing him in a sensitive spot made denying they were naked impossible. 'Ok… what to do… what to do… I know!'

Ranma then started moving his arms as best he could to try to get free without waking them. However, he found out a few very important details. 'Um… well… the girl on my left has long hair, really long hair. The girl on my right has short hair… um… short hair… that's has to be… um, Akane? Nabiki? Um… on my left… um... really long hair… that'd be… Shampoo?'

'Kuso! I must've been drugged or hit with a potion… or something…' he thought as that was the only way he could have ended up in bed with Shampoo and another girl. The fact that a drug and a potion were close to the same thing slipped his mind though as he searched for a reason, and an escape. Finally, his curiosity got to him and he had to know whom they were. Opening first one eye, then the other, he was hit by more things that didn't make sense.

'Kami, that's bright. Hey, that's not the color of Akane's ceiling. Um, it ain't Nabiki's either.' Turning his head to his right he was expecting to see black or brown hair, he was not expecting to see blonde hair. 'Huh?' Feeling a deep sense of dread, he turned his head to the left and saw a sea of hair… but the fact that it was a bluish color immediately told him that this wasn't Shampoo.

'Ok… ok… um… let's see… that's not Akane… and that's not Shampoo... then who is it? And what am I doing in their bed?' After several moments of not coming up with an explanation, he sighed. 'Kuso… the Kami must hate me.'

Looking at the girl on his left side, he sighed again. 'At least Michiru hasn't woke up yet…' he then felt ice flowed thorough his veins with that thought. 'Michiru? Who's that? And why am I in her bed? Why are we naked?'

As he contemplated these things, Michiru began to move. Slowly she brought up one arm and rubbed her forehead and in the process moved her hair out of the way, allowing Ranma to see her face. 'Whoa… Kami-sama… she's beautiful!' slipped through his mind before he could even think twice. When it registered what he thought, he began to worry. A part of him suddenly began comparing her to the other girls that he knew.

'I can't think that of Michiru-chan. I mean, she's beautiful and all, but Akane...' He mentally frowned. 'Well, Akane, even if I do call her an un-cute tomboy she is kinda cute when she's not mad. And Ukyo's cute too… when she's not trying to get me to marry her. And I guess Shampoo is cute, naw, she's better than cute. It's just… I'm kinda nervous around her when she starts talking about me bein' her husband an all.'

He looked back at Michiru's face and grinned. 'But they're all cute girls… but Michiru's a beautiful woman! And she… she… oh kuso… she's waking up!'

Thank you PrettyLikeDrugs420, SHAWN PROVONCHA, glazedlookineyes101, and Jerry Unipeg for your comments and support.


	2. Michiru Wakes Up

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

NOTE: My usual two Beta-readers have been unavailable for some time, so until I get other beta-readers, I will be doing the pre-reading myself. Of course, this means that I may miss a few things. So if you notice some errors, please let me know.

A bit thanks to Glazedlookineyes101 for helping me edit the story and fix a number of my errors. I do have to say that my ego as hit by the number of errors I had, but oh well I never claimed to be a professional writer. Though I will say that Glazedlookineyes101 did too good of a job and several of the lines I had for Ranma were corrected so I had to dumb those down a little to match his speech.

**Chapter 1 Part 2: Michiru Wakes Up**

Michiru's had many nights that she wished that she could relive and tell herself not to do one thing or the other. However, for this bleary morning, for the life her she couldn't understand why her head felt like it was in a haze or why her eyes hurt. As she groaned a few times she rubbed her face in an effort to clear away the haze, but it didn't help. 'What did Haruka and I do last night?'

Slowly she opened her eyes, and then promptly closed them. As she expected in that brief moment that her eyes were open she saw her lover sleeping. But she also in that brief moment realized that her eyes hurt a lot worse than she thought. "What happened… my eyes… my head…"

"It'll pass…" a voice said, then she felt her pillow take in a quick breath of air.

'Wait a second… that voice… it wasn't Haruka's… and when did they get a pillow that moved on its own… and what's that against my leg?' were but some of the thoughts rushing though her mind. It took her several long moments, moments she was sure her pillow had stopped breathing, to discover that she and her lover were not in bed alone.

Unsteadily, she pushed herself up, and opened her eyes slowly for fear of what she would find. Michiru's eyes went towards her pillow. Unfortunately, her pillow was looking right back at her with a worried look in his eyes. 'Definitely a man… and… and… he's naked… and…' she looked at herself to confirm her suspicions. 'Damn, we're naked too.'

"Um… morning, Michiru… chan…" he said to her and gave her a weak smile.

She gave the man a weak smile in response and tried to understand how she, and Haruka, had ended up nude and in bed… 'Well, that part is not usual, but with a MAN!'

She looked back at him and his chest that she'd been using as a pillow. 'At least Ranma's a comfortable pillow,' she thought then her eyes opened wide. She looked at him, unblinking for a long while as he tried to make himself appear smaller. "Ranma?"

"…Yeah…"

"What… I mean, how…" normally, she would not be this confused, but given the situation this went beyond what she would consider 'normal', at least for her and Haruka.

"I'm not sure…"

Hearing him, her body was unable to hold itself up and she started to fall. A strong arm grabbed her and saved her from falling backwards off the bed. However, that same arm ended up invariably pulling her closer to him.

She fell onto his chest with her face just inches away from him, which caused her mind to fog over again. Without thinking, she leaned in towards him and lightly kissed his lips. For a moment, he didn't respond, but then slowly he began to kiss her back. After a few more light kisses, she could feel a fire deep in her being ignited, a fire that she thought only burned for Haruka. As she thought about this, she barely noticed his hand caressing her bare back. When she shifted her body and placed herself over his hips, she began to question herself.

'What am I doing? Ranma may be cute… no, he's hot… definitely a hunk… but… but… he's a guy! And… and I only love Haruka… so… so why do I feel this way for him?'

She had no way of knowing that she was not the only one she questioning their actions. Ranma was trying to figure out what he was doing as well. However, one thing that Michiru did know is that she loved him as much as she loved Haruka, and she wanted him, BADLY, and right NOW!

Sighing in contentment, Michiru let nature takes its course with their bodies as she concentrated on kissing him. She could feel his arm caressing her tenderly, as though he knew her as intimately as her lover did. 'What's this I'm feeling?'

However, her thoughts over why she was feeling love for him was soon replaced by her need to satisfy a burning desire within her that she eagerly worked towards fulfilling.

Neither were sure when they finally satisfied their bodies desires, but they both knew that they felt much better. Slowly lifting her head off his chest again, she looked down at his face. "Ranma?"

"Yea, Michiru…?"

"How… how do I know you? And, Haruka forgive me, but why did we do that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't a clue… my head feels like it's been in a fog… and I don't know how I know you, or her," he said nodding towards a still sleeping Haruka. "Man, she always sleeps like the dead. I'm surprised you ever found a way to wake her up in the mornings."

"I know it can be very frustrating to... how do you know that?" she asked, but his only reply was yet another shrug and a sheepish grin that she thought looked cute. Moving her legs slightly she realized that she had been very active last night as well… and mostly likely with him. "I… I'm not really opposed to… to… being with a man…" Michiru said slowly, "but Haruka…."

"She hates guys. She's probably gonna try an kill me, ain't she?"

Michiru could only nod her head as she thought of what Haruka would do to a man in their bed. 'Maybe we can trigger his curse and…' she blinked. "You're cursed…"

"Yea…" he said unsteadily, giving her the impression that he was scared of admitting it.

"Spring of Drowned Girl…" He nodded again. "And with cold water you turn into a girl…"

"And hot water makes me a guy again."

"Maybe she won't be so upset then."

"Great…" Ranma sighed with very little enthusiasm.

Michiru giggled and brought both of her hands up to her head in an attempt to straighten out the mess that was her hair. The fact that she was still nude and straddling his hips was not on her mind. However, when she saw him openly staring at her chest as she moved, it thrilled her to know that he liked what he saw. However, why she cared was another mystery.

When she giggled she brought her hand up to her cover her lips, and that was when his eyes opened wide. "Um, Michiru?" he asked shakily.

"Hmm?" She blinked when she saw how scared he was. 'Is he scared… of me?' She thought with dread that she could not readily explain. All she knew was that it brought a twinge to her heart when she saw his terrified face looking at her.

"What's that on your hand?" he asked, though from the look on his face she suspected he already knew.

Turning her left hand over to look at it, her own eyes widened as she realized what it was. "Oh my!" She looked down at his left hand and then yanked his hand up to examine it further. "I… we… Haruka and I were going to get married one day… but… but… we're both…"

"Girls?"

She nodded her head. "Right… so finding a place for us is hard. But…" She watched as Ranma looked at the ring on his finger that was the same style as the ring on her finger, though her ring was slimmer. The three gems set into the two rings could only mean one thing to the two of them. Moving quickly, Michiru looked at Haruka's hand and found a similar ring there. "We… we're… married…"

Thank you SHAWN PROVONCHA, glazedlookineyes101, and Jerry Unipeg for your comments and support.


	3. Haruka Wakes Up

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

NOTE: My usual two Beta-readers have been unavailable for some time, so until I get other beta-readers, I will be doing the pre-reading myself. Of course, this means that I may miss a few things. So if you notice some errors, please let me know.

A bit thanks to Glazedlookineyes101 for helping me edit the story and fix a number of my errors. I do have to say that my ego as hit by the number of errors I had, but oh well I never claimed to be a professional writer. Though I will say that Glazedlookineyes101 did too good of a job and several of the lines I had for Ranma were corrected so I had to dumb those down a little to match his speech.

**Chapter 1 Part 3: Haruka Wakes Up**

When the first bits of consciousness hit her mind, Haruka knew she was in for a rough morning. 'Damn! I must've drank too much last night or something,' she thought and tried to pull her mind though the haze in her skull. Though for some reason she felt safe and warm despite the throbbing in her head.

At least her dream had been a good one. She could still remember parts of it. It, of course, was centered on various ways that she could make Michiru cry out in pleasure. The fact that she could still smell the lingering fragrance that she knew all too well as a happily satisfied Michiru was an added bonus. 'We're so into it, I even dreamed about it…' she thought with a smirk.

As she snuggled closer to the heat radiating out from her pillow, she failed to notice that said pillow was breathing and that said pillow had just discovered a ring on his own hand and that of Haruka's lover. However, the sleeping blonde did wonder why she heard a male voice say girls… but when she heard Michiru say we're married that got Haruka's full and undivided attention.

When she opened her eyes she cursed aloud at the brightness of the room. She swore she heard a male chuckle, but what unnerved her was the fact that her pillow was moving as the voice chuckled. 'When'd we get a pillow that made noise?' she thought as the possibility that she was in bed with a man was beyond her reasoning.

"Haruka?" she heard her lover call softly.

"Yea…" she said groggily and let out a soft groan. "Damn my head hurts. What'd we do last night?"

"Um… I think we got married."

"Really! That's great!" she declared and hugged the person in her arms. Said person had to be Michiru as there was no mistaking that she had been snuggled up to an arm and had her head resting on a shoulder. However as she pressed her body closer to the body in her arms her mind suddenly realized a few key facts. The first of these was that the body's chest was not only flat but was well muscled and obviously that of a strong person. It also did not escape her knowledge that the arm she was holding onto was a lot firmer and stronger that Michiru's could possibly have been.

"Haruka…" She heard Michiru say, and the voice was from behind her, which told the blonde-haired woman that she DEFINATELY was not holding her lover… or at least not the lover she thought she was.

"What the?" Haruka exclaimed and tried to lift herself up. Upon doing so she found that she was looking down into a set of blue eyes, blue eyes that seemed to be scared of something. As she pulled herself back she found herself looking at the face of a man; a man that she suddenly knew she and Michiru had spent the night with. She knew this when she finally noticed that she was naked and so was he.

"Morning…" he said to her softy.

She could not believe it… she was in bed… with a MAN! She turned and took in the nude appearance of Michiru… straddling this man's hips. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing was coming to mind to say.

"Haruka…" Michiru said softly, and had Haruka's mind been working she would have noticed the pleading tone to her lover's voice.

Trying to sit up she moved, but her body was sluggish and had been dealt a heavy blow, so when she started to fall she could not stop herself. However, two sets of arms suddenly reached out for her and stopped her from falling off the bed.

"Haruka… I don't know what ta say…" the MAN she had been latching onto said softly as she tried to regain her balance, in more than the physical sense.

Looking at him again, she began trying to identify him, to see who it was that she's about to kill in a minute for interrupting her and her lover, 'Black hair, pig-tail, strong… what a hunk… I mean, look at those muscles… he has to be some kind of fighter… or…' her eyes suddenly lit up with recognition. "You're Ranma… Saotome Ranma…"

"Yea…" he said nodding his head slowly.

A few tense moments passed until, "Oh my god! I can't believe it! I've slept with Ranma Saotome!" All thoughts of killing the man, gone.

Ranma looked at her, bewildered. "Huh?"

Michiru just looked at her lover as though she had just gone crazy. "Haruka?"

"Damn! I can't believe it! Ranma, you're such a STUD and your girl side is pretty HOT too! I…" she suddenly stopped. "Your girl side?"

"He has a curse…"

"…Spring of drowned girl…" Haruka said softly.

"Yeah, I got it in China."

"How do I know that? That's not in any of the books."

"Books?" Michiru and Ranma asked.

"Yeah, I got all of your books!" Haruka then moved drunkenly away from Ranma and began rummaging though her bookshelf before pulling out a set of three books. When she turned around, she saw her lover of several years slide off Ranma's body to lie down beside him. It was then that she realized the intimate position that Michiru had had him in. However when she looked back at him she was thrilled to see that he was watching her intently with his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm jealous…" Michiru said softly.

"Jealous of what?" Haruka asked, though she was wondering why she cared that he was looking at her like that. 'At least the dizziness has passed.'

Meekly, Michiru answered, "That he was looking at you and not me…"

He tore his gaze away from Haruka and looked at her. "There's nothing to be jealous about. You're beautiful. I just… well…" he began to fumble his words.

Haruka just giggled at the display, drawing Michiru's attention away from him. She's not sure why, but she wanted to take some of the pressure off of him. "Anyway, Michiru, don't you get it? He's like a martial arts god! He can do all these special moves and attacks! It's even rumored that he can do KI attacks!" As she said this she flounced down on the bed and sat her books down on Ranma's chest forcing, him to sit up.

"What's this?"

"You're books!"

"But I didn't write any…" he stopped as he looked over the books. "That's… that's… I'M GONNA KILL HER!" he shouted as he realized just where this book had come from. "I've tried three times to… to… "

"Keep a diary?" Michiru asked.

"Guys keep a journal, they don't want to call it a diary," Haruka said with a grin. Ranma just growled as he looked over what he had thought was his own private thoughts, which had now been made public to the world.

"Oh… ok." Michiru reached to pick up a book when Haruka suddenly grabbed her hand.

"What the? When'd you get this?" Haruka asked breathlessly while trying not to let her anger show.

However, hearing her lover giggle was enough to calm her slightly. "Possibly the same time and place you got this…" Michiru answered, then lifted up Haruka's hand so that she could see the ring gleaming there.

"What the…" all of her anger drained out of her to be replaced with a nervous excitement.

"Yeah, we all got them," Ranma said and showed the blonde his hand while looking furiously at his 'journals'.

"You mean…" She asked, but could barely believe it.

Michiru nodded. "Yes, we appear to be married."

Haruka just sat there for a moment after hearing the proclamation while staring at her hand. "Of all the people to get married to…" she finally mumbled, hiding a grin.

THAT got Ranma's attention. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Haruka just laughed, grabbed the books that Ranma was looking at and tossed them off the bed. "It means that if I have to marry a guy to be married to Michiru at least it's a guy I can respect and love…" she stopped and looked at her lover. "Did I just say love?"

"Yes, you did."

"Damn." Ranma's mouth fell open when he heard her curse. For a moment he gazed at her, confusion prominently displayed on his face. Suddenly, a grin appeared on Haruka's face. "Michiru?"

"Yes?" she asked worriedly.

"You two were going at it, weren't you?" Both Ranma and Michiru's faces went to a very bright crimson shade, causing Haruka to laugh. "You did!"

"But… but…" her lover tried to say.

"Well, then I guess there's only one thing left to do…"

Ranma looked fearful, VERY fearful. "What's that?" 'Oh no, I'm gonna get malleted! I just know it!'

Haruka answered by grabbing Ranma's head in both her hands and planting a kiss solidly on his lips. To her it seemed to take him too long to respond, but when he did they made up for lost time.

Thank you SHAWN PROVONCHA, glazedlookineyes101, and Jerry Unipeg for your comments and support.


	4. Hotaru Comes Home

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

NOTE: My usual two Beta-readers have been unavailable for some time, so until I get other beta-readers, I will be doing the pre-reading myself. Of course, this means that I may miss a few things. So if you notice some errors, please let me know.

A bit thanks to Glazedlookineyes101 for helping me edit the story and fix a number of my errors. I do have to say that my ego as hit by the number of errors I had, but oh well I never claimed to be a professional writer. Though I will say that Glazedlookineyes101 did too good of a job and several of the lines I had for Ranma were corrected so I had to dumb those down a little to match his speech.

**Chapter 2 Part 1: Hotaru Comes Home**

So far, Hotaru had been having a fun weekend. Starting on Friday night she was able to sleep over at her friend Chibi-Usa's house and then the two of them spent all of Saturday together. But now that it was Sunday morning she was looking forward to being home again. She knew that her Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama liked to have some private time together, and one of the best parts of that was that she was able to stay at her best friend's home.

But now it was time to wind down and hopefully rest a little before Monday and having to face school again. Although she had already been home once today, the first time that she came home the noises coming from upstairs only caused her to sigh and then leave to take a short walk around a nearby park. She felt that something was off, but she couldn't tell what it was and had dismissed it.

As she walked up the sidewalk to her home, she sighed. "Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa must have been expecting me later this afternoon," she said to herself as she opened the door and walked towards the kitchen to fix a snack. "Hopefully Michiru-mama…" she stopped as she heard voices in the kitchen. She crept closer as she listened to the voices, as something felt off again.

"I still can't believe you accepted this so quickly," Michiru said with a slight giggle.

"So am I. It's just that…" Haruka trailed off.

"Look, we all know that my life is really messed up, and I'm sorry for you two gettin' dragged into it," A male voice said as Hotaru walked closer to the voices in the kitchen.

Haruka chuckled, "Well, it's not like we mind…"

"Yes, getting to know you has been quite interesting so far."

"Yeah, it's been cool to um… well… know you two… umm…" he said, fumbling for words.

A laugh was heard from Haruka. "Oh don't make it sound so bad. If anything, we should be the ones that are upset."

"She's right," Michiru added. "This type of thing is quite uncommon and unexpected from us."

'What is going on?' Hotaru thought as she listened in.

"Yeah, but this is my life." the male said. "One big screwed up mess… though it is looking better. Erk! I mean… kuso!"

This time a giggle was heard from both Haruka and Michiru. "Now don't be that way."

"Look, I'm serious! I mean I barely know you two! Yet I have these memories and I feel like I've know you all your lives!"

Hotaru's eyes widened. 'Is he from the Silver Millennium too?'

"We know," added Haruka, "and we feel the same way."

"Then this… whatever it is… is just… it's not right." He told them. "I've been hit with poisons, potions, and spells before an I bet this is just some spell put on us."

"But I don't want it to go away!" Michiru added quickly, and then covered her mouth.

"But if it ain't real, then what? And what about… '_them'_…" he said, stressing them.

'Them?' wondered Hotaru.

"I agree with Michiru. Look, this is weird, strange, crazy, whatever you want to call it. But I kind of like it."

Michiru nodded her head. "Me too."

"I know; I feel the same thing. With any of the others… I mean it was… well… kuso, how can I explain it..."

"Look, what ever happened, happened." Haruka stated plainly. "We just move on. It's not like it's really a bad thing, and it allowed me to finally marry Michiru…"

"HARUKA-PAPA! YOU AND MICHIRU-MAMA ARE MARRIED!"

With that three sets of eyes turned to see a Hotaru standing in the doorway, her eyes shining and tears ready to start falling, but the smile she wore let even Ranma know that she was happy. Michiru smiled and showed her adopted daughter her ring, which Hotaru quickly looked at, then at Haruka who showed her a similar ring. Words could not describe the little girls' happiness as she hugged the two people that have been there for her for so long and have been the best parents she's ever had.

After a few moments of hugging, Haruka cleared her throat. "Hotaru, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh…" she asked then turned around to see a man standing there in the kitchen. She didn't know that this was the first time today that Ranma had been dressed, nor did she know that the same was true for both of her adoptive parents. However, she did know that whatever happened because of him being here, her Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa were now married, which was something that she knew that they've both been wanting.

"Um, hi… I'm Ranma Saotome."

Thank you SHAWN PROVONCHA, glazedlookineyes101, and Jerry Unipeg for your comments and support.


	5. Meet Ranma papa

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

NOTE: My usual two Beta-readers have been unavailable for some time, so until I get other beta-readers, I will be doing the pre-reading myself. Of course, this means that I may miss a few things. So if you notice some errors, please let me know.

A bit thanks to Glazedlookineyes101 for helping me edit the story and fix a number of my errors. I do have to say that my ego as hit by the number of errors I had, but oh well I never claimed to be a professional writer. Though I will say that Glazedlookineyes101 did too good of a job and several of the lines I had for Ranma were corrected so I had to dumb those down a little to match his speech.

**Chapter 2 Part 2: Meet Ranma-papa**

"Um, hi… I'm Ranma Saotome," Ranma introduced himself, and then was talking to thin air. "Um…"

Haruka whistled. "I've never seen her move that fast…"

"Not even when transformed…" Michiru said, then gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, who knew that Sailor Saturn could move that fast…" He blinked owlishly. "Sailor Saturn… and you're Neptune, and you're Uranus," he said, pointing to his wives.

"Yes, but… how'd you…" she said breathlessly.

Ranma sighed. "Probably the same was I've known all that other stuff today."

"And how we've known things about you… though I wonder…" Haruka said as she trailed off and looked at her first love.

Michiru looked pensive. "What?"

Haruka suddenly got an evil glint to her eye. "We know things about Ranma… and each other we never knew before."

"We do?"

"Yes, like how you've always wanted to just slum around the house in sweats and a tee-shirt and not have to look perfect all the time."

"Hey! I think she'd look just as good in sweats as you do…" Ranma stopped as he realized that he said that out loud instead of only in his mind, though his two wives only smiled.

Michiru suddenly grinned evilly. "Well… it seems that I'm not the only one with secrets. I believe you've been trying on some of my dresses while I've been gone..."

"How'd you…" Haruka said, horrified, and then sighed as her lover tapped her head. "Damn..."

"What? I think you'd look great in a dress; you shouldn't wear pants all the time. You need to dress up sometimes. I mean just look at ya, you have a great body and you'd look really sexy in a dress." Ranma smiled as he saw the radiant smile coming from Haruka, then he realized what he said, which caused him to worry. However, seeing that she was just smiling at him and not waving a mallet he guessed he didn't screw anything up this time.

He was about to say something else when suddenly a pen and something else was thrust into his hands. "WOWI'msogladtomeetyouIwaswonderingifyoucouldsigntheseformeplease!"

"Ummm." Ranma said blankly as Haruka laughed while Michiru giggled. He looked down at his hands and noticed several 2x3 inch cards with pictures of him on them. "What the?"

"I've got almost the complete collection, though Chibi-Usa has more, but she'll be so jealous if I can get these signed! She doesn't even have one of hers signed yet!"

Haruka looked at the card in his hands and smirked. "Hotaru, I didn't know you collected the Ranma trading cards."

The little girl looked sheepish. "Well, when you took me to the bookstore to get your books, I happened to see the cards there, so I…" Hotaru's cheeks became red.

This time Michiru giggled. "So it seems I'm the only one that hasn't been collecting Ranma-kun items."

"Oh I wouldn't say that…" Haruka said with a gleam to her eye as she looked back and forth between her new husband and her co-wife.

Ranma shifted slightly and was a little uncomfortable with this situation. But he had to admit; it was a lot better than the last time there was a bunch of girls wanting his attention.

"Please, Mr. Saotome." Hotaru blinked cutely at him and pouted, motioning towards the cards.

Hearing Hotaru begging for his signature brought his attention back to what was going on. "Um… sure."

"Before you do that…" Haruka interrupted. "Hotaru, there's more that you need to know."

"Like what Haruka-papa?"

That simple question suddenly brought a tear to Haruka's eyes as she realized that she wouldn't be 'Haruka-papa' to her any longer. Looking up to meet his gaze, she could tell by the sudden seriousness of his face that he must be thinking something similar.

"Um, Hotaru-chan… this is gonna be… um… hard to explain…"

"What they are trying to say is that we don't know how it really happened, or why." Michiru added.

Hotaru looked between the three and was confused. "What? What's going on?"

Ranma placed the cards and the pen on the table and then moved to stand between his new wives. Looking at one and then the other he then turned his attention back to Hotaru. "There's… um…"

"Perhaps I can answer that question better."

All eyes turned to see someone standing at the door. "Setsuna…" Ranma said softly.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru cried out.

Setsuna smiled at them and the three newlyweds suddenly began to wonder if she was there to help them, or to split them up. "Hotaru-chan, I'd like you to meet Ranma Saotome, husband of Michiru and Haruka."

Hotaru's eyes opened wide and she spun around to look at her two parents and Ranma.

"Um, surprise?" Ranma said as he held out his hand, showing her that he had a ring that matched Haruka and Michiru.

Thank you SHAWN PROVONCHA, glazedlookineyes101, and Jerry Unipeg for your comments and support.


	6. I'm Not Here For That!

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

NOTE: My usual two Beta-readers have been unavailable for some time, so until I get other beta-readers, I will be doing the pre-reading myself. Of course, this means that I may miss a few things. So if you notice some errors, please let me know.

A bit thanks to Glazedlookineyes101 for helping me edit the story and fix a number of my errors. I do have to say that my ego as hit by the number of errors I had, but oh well I never claimed to be a professional writer. Though I will say that Glazedlookineyes101 did too good of a job and several of the lines I had for Ranma were corrected so I had to dumb those down a little to match his speech.

**Chapter 3: I'm Not Here For that!**

Michiru nervously held onto Ranma's right arm as Haruka tried to look calm on his left side. Both of them held no doubts that if she desired, Setsuna could easily break them up and they might not even remember it. "You're not going to…" Haruka asked and then coughed to get rid of the nervous waver in her voice.

"No, I'm not here for that. In fact…"

Hotaru suddenly came out of her stupor of just staring at Ranma. With a wild grin, she launched herself at him with a cry of "Ranma-papa!" Ranma barely caught her in his arms as she hugged him fiercely. "This is so cool! Chibi-Usa is going to be soooo jealous! Not only have I met Ranma in person but he's my new Ranma-papa!"

Hearing Hotaru say this, caused a lump of despair to fill Haruka's heart, and seeing her little Hotaru-chan hugging Ranma like that did not help any. She tried to step away from him, but she was stopped short when his hand grabbed her and pulled her closer. Since she had been off-balance anyway from hearing Hotaru call him papa, she stumbled when he pulled her to him only to be caught by his strong arm.

"No… I'm… I didn't…" He sat Hotaru down but still held onto Haruka tightly. "Hotaru, I'm not here to replace your Haruka-papa. I never thought about kids or even being a papa until you walked in that door."

"But didn't Haruka-papa or Michiru-mama tell you about me before you got married?"

"They didn't have time." All eyes turned back to the Senshi of Time as she said that. "Hotaru, all three of them have been under the influence of a powerful spell that made them love each other and get married."

"Then this isn't real…" Michiru said softly with tears starting to form in her eyes. She wanted this to be real; it felt so real. She realized that she needed it to be real.

Ranma looked at his two wives and at the shocked and scared look on their faces. The fact that they wanted it to be real was plain to him, as he wanted the same thing. 'Kuso, why can't anything good happen to me? The first time I meet someone I really love, and they love me, we find out it's not real.' He blinked and then realized what he had thought. 'I really love them. I… I've never been that way about anyone before. This has to be real. If it's not then there should be some…' he stopped and grinned. Looking up at Setsuna, he spoke just a few words, but they carried a lot of weight. "The spell's over, ain't it."

She smiled at him, "You are very perceptive Ranma."

"What?" Haruka asked, looking hopeful.

"The spell's over." He explained. "This morning, when we all had that headache and stuff. That was it wearin' off."

Michiru suddenly smiled. "So everything we've done… I mean what's happened since then…"

"…Has been us, and not the spell making us do it." Haruka continued for her, and then blushed at how she must have sounded.

"So it's real!" He added with a bright smile, he had never thought that he could really feel this way about anyone. "I really do love you… and it's all me… not some dumb spell makin' me!" Ranma shouted and grabbed both Haruka and Michiru in a tight embrace. "I don't ever want to lose this," he said softly so that only Haruka and Michiru heard him.

At first, his two wives had been taken by surprise, but they quickly returned the hug that he was giving them. They too echoed his sentiments, as they did not want to loose him, or each other.

If Setsuna had any doubts before, they were laid to rest as she watched them rejoice in front of her. Hotaru calling her name brought her out of her thoughts. Looking at the small girl she asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Are you ok with this, Setsuna-mama? You're not going to take Ranma away, are you?" Hearing Hotaru's question, it brought the three celebrating newly-weds out of their embrace only to look at Setsuna with a little fear.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Ranma asked. "I mean you could with the Time Gates and all…"

Hotaru blinked, "How… I mean, what do you mean?"

"Setsuna… she's Sailor Pluto, just like you're Sailor Saturn and they're Sailors Neptune and Uranus." He said, pointing to the appropriate girls in the room.

Hotaru was at a loss for words, but Setsuna only smiled. "As I said, I'm not here for that."

"Good," three voices chorused as one.

The Senshi of Time gave them a wry smile. "I was busy looking over things in the future, when suddenly things started to change."

"Crystal Tokyo?" Ranma asked which surprised at least three others in the room that he would know about that.

Setsuna gave him a soft smile, "It still exists, and the palace seems livelier."

"Um, that's good... I guess?" he said trying to understand.

"Yes, and before I did anything I looked into your past and your future. There will need to be some changes made, but nothing too drastic. And the three of you will need each other shortly." Though she did not tell them that she had already made two changes, she thought it was for the best. After all, if Ranma had more than two wives then even before the honeymoon was over there was going to be jealously problems developing. To head this off she had made sure that only Haruka and Michiru were affected. She had to admit that before Ranma, the two lovers were very close and happy, but now with Ranma in their lives she could already see some drastic changes taking place in their lives, and for the better.

Thank you SHAWN PROVONCHA, glazedlookineyes101, and Jerry Unipeg for your comments and support. And you're right about Ranma being perceptive, but he is trying to figure out what is going on and with the random memories he's getting its helping him out. Also with what Ranma has gone though I believe he'd be all for Crystal Tokyo. Now later when the truth of what Crystal Tokyo is he may change his mind.


	7. Whoa Mama!

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

NOTE: My usual two Beta-readers have been unavailable for some time, so until I get other beta-readers, I will be doing the pre-reading myself. Of course, this means that I may miss a few things. So if you notice some errors, please let me know.

A bit thanks to Glazedlookineyes101 for helping me edit the story and fix a number of my errors. I do have to say that my ego as hit by the number of errors I had, but oh well I never claimed to be a professional writer. Though I will say that Glazedlookineyes101 did too good of a job and several of the lines I had for Ranma were corrected so I had to dumb those down a little to match his speech.

**Chapter 4: Whoa Mama!**

'The three of you will need each other shortly,' Setsuna had said, which caused Haruka to think about her words a moment before asking, "What do you mean 'we'll need each other shortly'?"

"Just that, as you will have to make up your minds. Will there be two papas, just one or will there be three… well, four mama's including me for Hotaru-chan."

Ranma chuckled nervously as he suddenly realized what Setsuna was getting at, though Hotaru was confused. "But Setsuna-mama, Ranma is a boy. He can't be a mama."

Smiling, Setsuna just looked at Ranma, which forced him to sigh. "Hotaru-chan… um…" he started to say.

"Do you have any cards of Ranko?" Haruka said quickly. Nodding her head, Hotaru tried to understand what that had to do with anything. "Good," Haruka said and turned to Ranma. "Ranma, I think you'd better show her. I'd like to see this as well."

Ranma blinked at her, and then looked at Michiru who nodded as well. "Ok," he said grumbling. "But only 'cause you asked me to." Seeing her satisfied smirk, Ranma could not help but smile as well. Leaning over, he kissed Haruka on the lips then walked over to the sink and filled up a cup with cold water. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Hotaru looking at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Michiru giggled. "I don't think she's used to anyone kissing Haruka but me."

"But I didn't… oh, I guess I did." He chuckled nervously. "Since you're all familiar with magic I guess I don't have to say a whole lot to convince ya." As he spoke, Haruka moved and wrapped her arm around his left arm to show her support. Michiru placed her arm around Ranma from his right allowing his right arm to move freely. "When I was training in China, pops took me to this cursed training ground."

"Cursed?" Hotaru asked fearfully.

"Yeah. Pops couldn't read Chinese so he didn't know. While we were training I knocked him into one of these cursed pools, and when he came out I was too surprised to move so he got in a cheap shot and knocked me into a pool too."

"So you're cursed? Is it bad?"

"I thought it was bad…"

"…But I like it," Haruka said with a very lecherous look that made Ranma nervous.

"…Yeah, well, I thought it was bad at first. But when I'm hit with cold water…" He dumped the contents of the cup on his head.

Hotaru's eyes opened wide as she looked at the now female Ranma. "You… you're Ranko too!"

"Yeah, we made up that name and…"

"Ranko-mama!" Hotaru shouted and hugged the now female pigtailed martial artist.

Ranma was shocked and could only gape at her as he caught the girl in his arms. "Um…"

Snickering beside him was Haruka. "I think she likes it too."

His other wife moved up beside him. "She is certainly… healthy…" she said, sizing up Ranma's new 'attributes'. Ranma blinked and looked back and forth between her wives and could only gape in wonder at how they were taking this.

"Ranma…" Setsuna said with a smirk.

"Um… yeah?"

"Remember how they were before you met them?"

While blinking he gulped and then suddenly had visions of him and his two wives kissing and doing other… 'things'… while he's still a she.

"I think she's beginning to learn," Haruka said as she tried not to leer at the beautiful redhead in front of her. She's not doing a very good job of it.

"Setsuna-mama, what are they talking about?"

Setsuna just politely coughed. "That is a lesson for another time. However, tomorrow we will need to arrange a Senshi meeting."

The others nodded at that. "Yeah, I better meet the others. I mean I know them, but they don't know me," Ranma-chan said with a sigh.

"Not only that, but we have important business that needs to be taken care of as well."

They all turned to Setsuna after that comment. "What business is that?" Michiru asked.

Setsuna gave them all a grin that made them wish they had not asked. For the Senshi of Time this was something that came as a shock to herself. As she had stated earlier, she had looked into his future and made a few adjustments, the first being that only two of the Senshi were married to him. However, with only two then that brought on a new twist to the relationship that for a long time had her debating on whether or not to allow this to continue. "Because, Michiru, Ranma has to take your place as one of the Senshi."

"WHAT!" four yelled as one.

Setsuna continued, "Haruka, don't you think Ranma-chan will look good in a sailor suit?"

"Well…" Haruka looked over her 'husband' and nodded. "But what does that have to do with…?"

Ranma-chan shook her head violently. "NO! No way! No how! Not doin' it!"

"Setsuna… what…" The normally unflappable Michiru was at a loss as to why she was being replaced. "Why?"

"Are you sure Ranma?" Setsuna asked again.

"Setsuna-mama? Why can't Michiru-mama fight anymore?"

"Of course I'm…" Something then struck the redheaded girl. 'She's leading me on like Nabiki. This means that somethin's up.' So thinking she asked, "Ok, so what's really goin' on here?"

"Well, Ranma, I had thought that you might want to prevent your child from getting hurt in a fight," she stated simply as though it was common knowledge.

There was dead silence in the room following her simple comment. This was promptly followed by a thud, a squeal, and of all things a very loud blink.

"No way…" Ranma-chan muttered from her new sitting place on the floor. Her backside was going to be sore from her abrupt landing. Her muttering had been drowned out by Hotaru's squeal of glee as the adopted daughter of Sailor Neptune was hugging her mother figure with all her might.

Haruka blinked again and then looked between her lover and her husband turned girl before looking back at Setsuna. "Are you? Well, I mean… really?"

"Yes, I have looked ahead in the Time Gates and through there are some variances. Let's just say that in about nine months from this morning there should be the sounds of a baby in this house again."

Michiru finally came out of her stupor to find herself being hugged by her daughter with Ranma sitting on the floor and Haruka just staring at Setsuna. "It's true?" She asked carefully as she returned the hug with her right arm, while placing her left hand over her stomach. 'How… well I know how… but I… I've always wanted a child, I thought Hotaru might be fine, but she didn't get to stay a child for long. But now… now Haruka and I are having a child. We never thought we could. But with Ranma here… it's his child… I'm having his child…'

Setsuna knew she had just handed them something that could make them stronger or tear them apart. And regardless of how much she wanted to delay this, it had to be done. "So, Ranma, do you still not wish to take her place?"

Ranma-chan suddenly shot up from her place on the floor. "Like hell I'm gonna let her fight like that! I don't care what I have to do, I ain't gonna let them get hurt again."

"Again?" Setsuna asked, as she was wondering how complete his knowledge of them was.

"I just had these memories. Michiru… Haruka… Hotaru… they all were killed… an… an it hurts…" Tears started falling from her eyes without her even realizing that they were there. "I almost lost Akane and I thought that hurt, but… but to loose them… to have that happen again. I'd rather die! Ok, so I have to wear a skirt, so what! I'd fight naked if it kept them from getting hurt!"

Hearing her proclamation, Michiru and Haruka moved up beside her. Michiru hesitantly reached out and put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Ranma…"

Turning to her wives, Ranma looked at one and then the other. "I ain't never felt anything like this before. I mean, I thought I loved Akane, but that… that's nothin' next to this. I think this is real… I want this to be real. Hell right now I don't care if it's some stupid potion or spell making me feel this way. I ain't never felt this good. Never. An I'll fight to keep you. I won't let ya down… I ain't gonna desert ya either."

"Ranma… I…" Michiru started to say, but her thoughts were in too much of a jumble.

"I… I feel the same," Haruka said simply. "I never thought males were worth my time, and were a bunch of jerks and asses. But whether it's this spell or… or whatever, but I know how I feel. And just the thought of you leaving… it hurts."

"I ain't goin' no-where."

Breaking though her haze of confusion and fear, Michiru finally smiled and hugged her two lovers. "I… I've always wanted to have a child of my own, but I never thought Haruka and I could. So when we were able to adopt Hotaru I knew that she'd be the only child I ever had. But… but to know that… that… I'm…"

"Pregnant," Setsuna supplied.

"Yes… I'm shocked… surprised… and I'm scared. But Setsuna's right, we will need each other shortly, very shortly." Both Haruka and Ranma nodded at that.

"Michiru-mama…"

"Yes, Hotaru-chan?" Michiru said softly as she tried to get her emotions under control again.

"You… you won't…"

Noticing her first daughters' discomfort, Michiru knelt before her. "Hotaru-chan, you'll always be my first daughter."

"Really?"

"Really."

Smiling brightly, Hotaru hugged her mother, and in return, she was hugged by three sets of arms.

Thank you Sonic 1, dogbertcarroll, Ryan L. Spradling, Lord of the Pit, Jonakhensu, ToastedPine, Typhonis 1, Regrem Erutaerc, JohnnyG, Mordamir, Wonderbee31, SHAWN PROVONCHA, glazedlookineyes101, Nutty AL, shinji the good sharer, neminx, Sean Malloy-1, Jerry Unipeg, Innortal, and Tsunami-Saotome

for your comments and support.

Oh an Innortal, I am sad to say that I believe that 'All My Outers' is indeed dead since Psyckosama is not returning emails and seems to be enjoying life on the Anime Adventure. As for Setsuna's reasons she gave them, though was a little cryptic but there may be a change to the trio later on, but that has not been written yet.

Ryan & Typhonis; Your comments about Ranma changing his name and or Ranma not being Genma's father sound good, but I have a better idea for them in the future. As long as I can make it work anyways.


	8. A Senshi Meeting

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

NOTE: My usual two Beta-readers have been unavailable for some time, so until I get other beta-readers, I will be doing the pre-reading myself. Of course, this means that I may miss a few things. So if you notice some errors, please let me know.

A bit thanks to Glazedlookineyes101 for helping me edit the story and fix a number of my errors. I do have to say that my ego as hit by the number of errors I had, but oh well I never claimed to be a professional writer. Though I will say that Glazedlookineyes101 did too good of a job and several of the lines I had for Ranma were corrected so I had to dumb those down a little to match his speech.

**Chapter 5 Part 1: A Senshi Meeting**

The following day everyone was sitting and waiting patiently, or as patiently as they could considering the situation. Ami was sitting in her normal spot reading a book, though those around her could tell she was a little nervous as she had read the same page for the third time and did not apparently notice. Makoto and Minako were both idly waiting, but they too were nervous. Rei could only pace back and forth which was making everyone else even more nervous. The only one that did not seem to be affected by anything was Chibi-Usa who was reading one of Rei's mangas.

Their fearless leader, Usagi, had yet to show up, as well as the outers. Even Setsuna had yet to show up even though she had asked everyone to be at this meeting. That fact alone made them anxious, since whenever the Senshi of Time met with them it was always bad news. But to be called into a meeting with her, that was a new level of tension.

"I'm here!" called out Usagi as she entered the room with Mamoru right behind her, though he looked to be rather tired.

"You're late!" Rei snapped.

"AH! Scary!" Usagi shouted and jumped back only to run into her boyfriend, which knocked them both down.

"Ah, don't be so hard on her." Rei was just about to snap again, when that voice drew everyone's attention. Standing there at the door was Setsuna, with Hotaru in front of her and on her left side of her were Michiru and Haruka. But of course, it was the speaker's voice, or rather the speaker himself, which drew the most attention. That voice came from a dark haired male that was standing between Haruka and Michiru.

"I'm in love…" Minako whispered.

"Sempai?" Makoto asked.

Rei just blinked at him while Ami just looked curious.

"Hi Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed brightly and approached her friend. "Is this who I think it is?" she said excitedly.

Hotaru nodded, "It is, and I got my cards signed!" Hotaru said with a flourish and showed off several Ranma and Ranko trading cards with signatures.

Haruka leaned over towards Ranma, "I think you have a fan-club now."

"This is…" he replied but was cut off.

Minako and Makoto suddenly jumped up, squealing like a bunch of schoolgirls that they were, and tried to grab onto Ranma. "It'ssocooltomeetyou! Wehaveallyourcardsbooksgamesandeverything!"

Michiru giggled, "Actually I think this qualifies as weird."

"Yeah…" he muttered nervously as the two girls kept asking him so many questions he could barely keep up. He could also feel several more cards being handed to him with a pen for him to sign. "Is it gonna be like this everywhere I go?"

"I doubt it," Said Setsuna smoothly. "You see, Makoto here is…"

"Yeah, she an Haruka are the martial artists of the group."

"My my Ranma, I'm surprised you picked up on that so quickly," Setsuna added with a smile that made the inners worry.

"Um… Setsuna… why is… um… what's your name?" One of the inners asked, though who no one knew.

Chibi-Usa giggled. "He's Ranma, Ranma Saotome."

"You're kidding!" Shouted Rei.

"He's the best martial artist in the world!" beamed Makoto.

"He's such a hunk!" Added Minako. "Would you like to go to a movie? Oh my god! I can't believe I just asked HIM out!" After that, Minako was lost in her own little dream world and could not be reached by anyone.

Ranma shook his head. "Nope, that's me." He looked to his wives. "Is she always like this?" To which they could just nod their heads sadly.

Usagi just nodded her head. "Oh, ok. So, why is Ranma here? And why did you say Luna and Artemis had to hide?"

"Ranma is here, for a very important reason. He is not only going to train you…"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are." Setsuna told him flatly and gave him a look that told him plainly that she didn't like to be interrupted. "They need the training, and you are the best one to do that."

"We're going to be trained by Ranma Saotome!" Makoto shouted in glee.

"Why do I feel like things have just gone from bad to worse?" Ranma asked no one in particular.

Haruka just gave him a grin and took his left hand in hers. Michiru repeated this gesture on his right. However only Ami, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru noticed as Usagi never notices anything and Makoto and Minako were off in their fantasy worlds.

Rei should have noticed, but her attention was on Setsuna. "So Ranma is going to be training us? Why, something big coming?" This, unfortunately, got everyone's attention. If Setsuna decided that they needed to train, then that meant there was going to be trouble.

"I am not sure if you would call it big, but it will start out small… not even three kilograms (about 8 pounds). It is what happens before and after it arrives that you will be more concerned about."

Michiru used her free hand and placed it over her stomach, though everyone still missed her actions.

Usagi was getting worried, "When… will all this happen?"

"About nine months from yesterday," Setsuna said with a smile.

"That's not a lot of time to practice and get into shape." Rei said and then looked at Ranma. "So if you're here then you…"

"I know that you're Sailor Mars, and Usagi is Moon, as well as the rest of you are the other sailor scouts and…" he trailed off as he suddenly looked at Chibi-Usa. "Cool… and you're from the future."

The inners blinked at that. "How do you know that?" Demanded Usagi.

"Cause I'm the reason that everything's about to get shook up." Nearly everyone gave him a blank stare at that. "O-K…" he said slowly.

"Ranma," Michiru said softly. "I think it'd be best just to tell them."

Thank you SHAWN PROVONCHA, Fierkraag, Sonic 1, ron, twinbuster canon2, Jetflash, glazedlookineyes101, dogbertcarroll, SHAWN PROVONCHA, Duke, Chi Vayne, Big Daddy Cool, Sonic 1, Wonderbee31, Dragonheart7373, Jerry Unipeg, Regrem Erutaerc, Lord of the Pit, JohnnyG, Innortal, dennisud and Silverscale for your comments and support.

Regrem; I had thought about keeping the same pairings, but I think that Ranma would make a better father to Hotaru now than a husband. And yea I know they are not that far separated in age.

Wonderbee; Um yea, if they NWC attacks Michiru then yea things will get messy.


	9. Truths

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

NOTE: My usual two Beta-readers have been unavailable for some time, so until I get other beta-readers, I will be doing the pre-reading myself. Of course, this means that I may miss a few things. So if you notice some errors, please let me know.

A bit thanks to Glazedlookineyes101 for helping me edit the story and fix a number of my errors. I do have to say that my ego as hit by the number of errors I had, but oh well I never claimed to be a professional writer. Though I will say that Glazedlookineyes101 did too good of a job and several of the lines I had for Ranma were corrected so I had to dumb those down a little to match his speech.

**Chapter 5 Part 2: Truths**

"Ranma," Michiru said softly. "I think it'd be best just to tell them."

Ranma shrugged, "Sounds good, though even with the stuff they've seen it might be hard to believe."

"Try us, we might surprise you." Rei said with a hit of annoyance.

"Ok, well…" Ranma brought his hand up to his chin as he thought of the best way to explain it when Minako saw the ring on his hand.

"OHMYGODYOUGOTMARRIED!"

"What? He did?" Makoto asked and then saw the ring. "OH NO!"

Usagi then saw the ring and let out a girlish squeal of delight. "Oh, you got married! Who's the lucky girl and when do we meet her?"

"He probably married Akane," Makoto said sadly.

Ranma scoffed. "That violent un-cute macho tomboy? Never!"

Everyone blinked at that, especially since he had just insulted another girl. This made some of them feel compelled to defend her. "She couldn't be that bad." Ami reasoned.

"Not that bad? That un-cute tomboy never listened to me and never heard my side of anything! When Ryoga would shout 'Die Saotome!' and attack me, she was always saying that I shouldn't pick on Ryoga! And then if I didn't eat the toxic waste called her cooking then she'd hit me with her mallet!"

"Umm…" Ami said, and looked around her for help.

Minako blinked. 'Wasn't this girl constantly described as his love interest?' While she was glad he was not married to Akane, he was still married. "Is your wife Ukyo?"

Ranma sighed and calmed down. "No, she's more like a best friend."

Minako and Makoto started looking though some of their cards that showed Ranma with some of the other girls. "Um, Shampoo?" Minako asked as she held up a picture of Shampoo holding onto Ranma.

"Nope." He said calmly though he felt like he should kill someone for taking this many pictures of him.

"Um, Kodachi?" Makoto asked as she held up a card of the girl with her ribbon wrapped around him.

"She's an insane lunatic!"

Quickly, the two started going though cards of all the girls he knew. He was surprised by the sheer number, as he never realized how many girls had been after him. With each card held up he'd tell them 'no' and after each no the card would be tossed away behind them. After the tenth card he couldn't stand any more. "Will you two quit it! I ain't married to any of them!"

Ami was holding onto the discarded cards and trying to read the information on the backs of them. "How is this possible?"

"How's what possible?" Rei asked with a little irritation.

"All of these cards state that his father either sold Ranma to them or promised that Ranma would marry the girls. It's not possible for one man to marry this many."

"Because my stupid panda of a father has no honor and never intended on honoring any of them." Ranma was gritting his teeth and he could also sense Haruka and Michiru getting annoyed as well.

"Panda?" Usagi asked.

"Oh they have a trained panda that they keep in their yard." Minako said and showed them a panda card.

"And they have a trained duck, a pig and a cat." Makoto added, which caused Ranma to flinch at the word cat.

"They ain't trained. I…"

"Ranma," Michiru said softly. "Perhaps we should take over." Ranma looked from her to Haruka and when she nodded, he sighed and motioned for them to speak.

Ranma stepped behind them and knelt down by Hotaru, "Hey, do you have cards of those animals too?"

She nodded happily. "Yes, and of those others you asked me to bring."

"Good."

He was going to say more but Michiru called for everyone's attention. "I am sure you have a lot of questions, but let me say this… while those other girls were just fiancée's…"

"She's not…!" He said softly with a bit of dread.

"We are his wives!" Haruka finished proudly and showed the girls her and Michiru's matching rings.

While many would have thought that dead silence would have accompanied that statement, they would have been partially right. All of the inners were staring at Haruka and Michiru with their mouths hanging open. However, the silence was broken by Hotaru's giggling as well as Setsuna's outright laughing.

Normally Setsuna does not allow herself to laugh like this, but the reactions were just too much for even her. And so she leaned back against the wall and started to laugh. Her laughing only became worse when Haruka tried to give her a withering stare.

"I think the chaos in your life has just increased, Ranma-papa." He gave Hotaru a sideways glance and only nodded his head at what she's said.

"You're already calling him papa?" Chibi-Usa asked happily and proceeded to hug her best friend and Ranma.

Mamoru slowly closed his gaping mouth and leaned over to Usagi. "I thought that… that Michiru and Haruka were…"

"Lesbians." Haruka supplied with a smirk.

"But… but he's a guy!" Minako said, trying to understand how those two got Ranma, especially when they were lesbians.

Michiru tried not to laugh at her friends' dumbfounded expressions. "I think we're what you call bi now."

"Plus his cursed side is pretty cute." Haruka said flippantly, and then realized that no one knew about it yet.

"Curse?" Makoto asked as she looked at Ranma's card. "It says he's cursed but not what it is. It also says that…" she held up a Ranko card. "Ranko supposedly shares his curse."

Ranma sighed, took the cards from Hotaru and stepped forward. "I'm cursed, and so is Shampoo and Mousse…"

"And Ryoga," Haruka added.

"What about Ranko?" Usagi asked.

Tiredly he said, "Give me a cup of cold water an I'll explain."

Thank you SHAWN PROVONCHA, glazedlookineyes101, and Jerry Unipeg for your comments and support.


	10. Is All This Sinkin’ In?

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

NOTE: My usual two Beta-readers have been unavailable for some time, so until I get other beta-readers, I will be doing the pre-reading myself. Of course, this means that I may miss a few things. So if you notice some errors, please let me know.

A bit thanks to Glazedlookineyes101 for helping me edit the story and fix a number of my errors. I do have to say that my ego as hit by the number of errors I had, but oh well I never claimed to be a professional writer. Though I will say that Glazedlookineyes101 did too good of a job and several of the lines I had for Ranma were corrected so I had to dumb those down a little to match his speech.

Chapter 6 Part 1: Is All This Sinkin' In? 

Two hours, two cups of cold water and three cups of hot water later, Ranma was still trying to get everyone to understand. Thankfully, he had Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and Ami all trying to explain it to the others after Setsuna had left after the first round of explanations saying, 'I have business to attend to.' He had thought that the hardest one to explain it to would have been Usagi. However, it was Rei, Makoto and Minako that were having the hardest time understanding.

"Ok, for the last time," Ami said as she looked around at the others. To her right was Usagi who was leaning on Mamoru with Chibi-Usa leaning on his other side. Beside them was Ranma with Michiru on his right, and Haruka on his left with Hotaru sitting in his lap. Then there was Rei followed by Makoto and Minako who was sitting directly to Ami's left. In the center of all of them were various cards from Hotaru's collection as well as some from Minako, Makoto and Chibi-Usa.

"Yes, please," Mamoru added with a sigh. He'd rather do other things than sit here and talk about Ranma's past.

Ranma pointed to a crudely drawn map that showed the Cursed springs. "Ok, Pops an I got our curses here at Jusenkyo..."

"Your curse is that with cold water you turn into a girl," Usagi said happily, much to Ranma's chagrin as she pointed to the card of Ranko.

"Yeah, and my pops…"

"He turns into a panda!" Giggled Chibi-Usa.

"Right, so then I went from there, to the Amazon village, Joketsuzoku, where pops an I ate the first prize for the village champion. Shampoo challenged me for the food and I beat her."

"And because you beat her, she had to kill you because you were a girl at the time," Supplied Mamoru in a bored tone as this was yet another retelling of the same thing.

"She's a sore looser," Haruka added to the mix.

"You have no idea," lamented Ranma. "Anyway, after we left there Shampoo chased us all over China. Then we finally got back to Japan.

"How did you get across?" Rei asked. All of this just seemed too far-fetched to believe. It was like a manga come to life.

Ranma just shrugged. "We swam. And then we got to the Tendo's…"

"Wait a second, you swam? From China to Japan?" Ami asked to make sure.

"Yeah. No big deal," he shrugged as the others just looked at him incredulously. "Anyway, when we get to Nerima pops hits me with the fiancée crap about having to fulfill a promise."

"Even though he promised you to Ukyo and stole her dowry." Ami clarified.

"Not just her, but he promised Ranma to several others as well." Michiru pointed out.

"He has to be the world's biggest liar!" Rei said angrily. It was hard for her, especially being a temple priestess, to believe that some man could tell this many lies and cause this much trouble.

"And the Tendo girls." started Chibi-Usa. "You said that your first meeting went pretty bad with them."

"Yeah…" Ranma admitted sadly. "Kasumi and Nabiki both shoved me off onto their little sister like I was some sort of freak…" he then added softly "…which I am."

Haruka bopped him lightly on the back of the head. "I heard that, and you're not a freak. If they were too simpleminded to see it, then too bad for them. Right, Michiru?"

Michiru blushed and could not help but touch her stomach. "Right. Besides, I'm kind of glad that they did that. Otherwise we wouldn't be here right now."

"No kidding, that boy has chaos to spare!" Rei added with a grin.

Ranma though did not even hear her words, as he was thinking about Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and their child. He knew they were right. If Kasumi had accepted him, then they would've been married a long time ago. Or if it had been Nabiki… 'Who knows what that'd be like,' he thought with a bit of fear.

Makoto picked up a card of Kuno. "And after you met the Tendo's. You then met Kuno and he decided to fight you for Akane?" He nodded and she could not help but sigh. "It sounds romantic."

"Trust me, it ain't," he said flatly. "That jerk got all the boys in her class to try to beat her up every morning to wear her out so he could step in an defeat her and force her to date him. Even when she said no he ignored her."

"Makoto," Michiru said, trying to explain it. "Imagine if you knew a male that wanted to date you, but you kept telling him no. But he kept forcing you. Would you really like it?" Seeing that realization was dawning on her, Michiru added more. "And what would happen if he did force you on a date? If he thinks he can force her to date him, then what else do you think he will try to force on her?"

Makoto's eyes opened wide. "He wouldn't do that! Would he?"

Minako suddenly realized the truth of it all and she was surprised too. "He would… Ranma's been beating him up for a long time and he won't listen. And if he really got all those guys to beat her up… then… then…" Minako shut her eyes and clenched her fists. "He's an enemy to all women! As Warriors of Love and Justice I say we punish him… severely!"

Ranma grinned. "You won't get an argument out of me about that."

"Don't forget about the pig." Haruka added. "Ranma may have promised that he won't tell the jerk's secret, but I've never made that promise."

Ami chuckled, "Yes, the pig…" She pointed to the card of P-chan and then one of Ryoga. "Ryoga followed you to China because he failed to meet you at a duel of honor that you waited three days for. And because he arrived on the fourth day and you were gone then he became enraged and he ended up getting a curse as well."

Ranma nodded his head, and though he had not broken the promise he knew what would happen. "If Ryoga finds out that you know, and that I was involved, then he'll get even madder. He'll lose it an then ya won't be able to do anything to him. Besides, he won't hit girls."

"He may not hit girls," Makoto said dangerously. "But he has abused honor, and sneaking into a girls room is the lowest… the most insensitive… the most…"

"Yeah, but Akane carried him into her room," Ranma stated.

"Yes, but he never told her the truth, and it was his duty to do so," Makoto replied in anger.

"Makoto," Rei said with a dangerous glint to her eyes. "I have an idea of how to take care of him. We'll talk after the meeting."

"I want to help too," Minako eagerly said.

Thank you dogbertcarroll, SHAWN PROVONCHA, glazedlookineyes101, and Jerry Unipeg for your comments and support.


	11. Sailor Ranko?

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

NOTE: My usual two Beta-readers have been unavailable for some time, so until I get other beta-readers, I will be doing the pre-reading myself. Of course, this means that I may miss a few things. So if you notice some errors, please let me know.

A bit thanks to Glazedlookineyes101 for helping me edit the story and fix a number of my errors. I do have to say that my ego as hit by the number of errors I had, but oh well I never claimed to be a professional writer. Though I will say that Glazedlookineyes101 did too good of a job and several of the lines I had for Ranma were corrected so I had to dumb those down a little to match his speech.

Chapter 6 Part 2: Sailor Ranko? 

For another hour, the group talked and it seemed to Ranma that they'd finally got though to everyone and they now understood his connection to all the girls, rivals and other various people in Nerima. All of the girls shivered when they thought about Happosai. Unfortunately, they didn't know a way to stop him, especially without being groped.

For the Amazons it was also difficult to decide on what to do, especially since it was the tribal laws at fault. Shampoo had already returned to her tribe a failure once, and she was cursed because of it. They did not want to think of what would happen if she failed again. Yet none of the sailor scouts wanted to see Ranma leave them, especially his wives and his new daughter.

Usagi had offered to use her abilities to heal the Kuno's of their mental problems, but no one was sure if she was capable of doing so. In the end of the meeting, it was decided that a little sailor justice needed to be unleashed upon Genma, Kuno and Ryoga while some sense needed to be knocked into the others. However, the part that had them all too astonished to say much, much less do anything, was the seppuku contract that his mother held onto.

After a few moments of silence as the Sailor Scouts thought about what to do, Mamoru finally looked at his watch and sighed. "Well, I guess this is going to have to be it for now. It's late and…"

"There is one more thing," A voice at the doorway said interrupting him. All eyes turned to see Setsuna standing at the door. "I believe the biggest concern has still to be discussed."

"Kuso!" Ranma said loudly only to be elbowed by both his wives. "Sorry, but things kind've got outta control."

"I know," Setsuna said with a smile forming on her lips.

Ranma gave her a sideways glance as he recognized that look. "You wanna tell them don't you?"

"You're learning fast Ranma. And yes, I would." Seeing that everyone was eyeing her she had everyone stand up and then motioned for Ranma to stand beside her. "Everyone, I would like you to meet our newest Sailor Scout, Sailor Neptune."

As expected, all of the inners just looked at them and blinked. Finally Ami spoke up, "But Michiru is Sailor Neptune."

Setsuna just smiled, "Correct. And Ranma, or rather Ranko, will be taking her place."

"But why?" Asked Usagi.

"Because, Michiru is…"

Ami's eyes lit up. "Pregnant! She's pregnant!"

For a brief moment, all eyes turned to Ami before snapping back to Michiru who was giving everyone a soft smile while unconsciously holding her hand to her stomach. "How'd you know?" Michiru asked.

"All of the clues were there. The big thing that's going to start out small, it happening in nine months, and the way you kept touching your stomach."

Michiru blushed lightly as she nodded her head. "You're correct. Setsuna told us yesterday morning." After saying that there were several excited girlish squeals and then the mother-to-be was taken aback as she was suddenly being hugged by every one of the Inner Scouts at the same time.

From where Setsuna and Ranma were standing, he could only gape at what he was seeing. Glancing at Setsuna he told her softly, "They're taking this pretty well."

Setsuna gave him a slight smile. "Yes, and they are still dealing with her being pregnant."

He groaned. "Why do I feel like things are about to get messed up again?"

"Again?" Haruka asked with a grin. "Things haven't settled down yet."

"OHmygoshthisissoamazing!" Usagi practically yelled as she hugged Michiru.

"Thank you… thank you everyone," Michiru told them happily.

Minako was about to say something when the sound of a throat clearing loudly interrupted the festivities. "I'm sorry to break in," Setsuna said with a sly grin that made everyone wonder if she truly was sorry. "But there is one more thing that has to be taken care of."

"What's that?" Usagi asked.

Setsuna just smiled more. "You don't expect Michiru to fight a demon when she's pregnant do you?" That one simple question got though to all of the scouts. And as one, the inner scouts all shook their heads. "That's good."

"So what do we do?" Interrupted Makoto.

"Maybe we could just dye Ranko's hair to look like Michiru!" suggested Minako.

"What!" Shouted Ranma.

"That'll work!" Shouted Makoto. "All we have to do is dress up Ranko and let her do those fancy martial arts and stuff!"

Ranma looked indignant. "HEY!"

"But he still won't look like a sailor scout," Mamoru added tiredly and then looked to Setsuna for help.

But before the Senshi of Time could say a word, Ami spoke up. "What about Usagi's pen?"

"The what?" Ranma asked.

"That would work, at least then he'd actually look like Sailor Neptune," commented Rei.

"But…" Ranma tried to say.

"Umm…. I don't know about that…" Usagi added unsurely.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma demanded.

Haruka sighed. "Ranma, Usagi has this pen that will make her look like someone else."

Ranma blinked. "Um… I guess that's ok…"

"Not quite," Setsuna said flatly.

"I don't think so too," Michiru said getting everyone's attention. "Some of the things we face cannot be harmed by physical force alone."

"As I was saying…" Setsuna broke in again. "While Usagi's pen is all well and good, it does not completely solve the problem."

"Than what do you suggest?" Haruka asked with a smirk.

"It's quite simple really." she told them. "If the princess used the Millennium Crystal to transfer Neptune's power from Michiru to Ranma, then he will have the magic power as well as his own innate martial arts abilities."

"OH! I get it!" Exclaimed Usagi.

"You do?" Asked Rei skeptically.

"Yeah! All I have to do is use the crystal and transfer her powers to him!"

Everyone else groaned aloud.

Setsuna smiled at Usagi, "And how do you suggest you do that?"

At that, Usagi faltered. "Um… well… you see I…"

"As I thought." Setsuna said with a grin.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ranma asked.

"The best methods are usually the simple ones. We are going to take a trip and when we get to our destination Usagi is going to transfer Michiru's powers to Ranma by using the Silver Crystal."

"That sounds simple enough," Rei said and then looked at Usagi. "Simple enough that even Usagi can't mess it up."

"WAH! Rei's so mean!"

"Oh wow! A trip!" Minako suddenly said happily. "I love taking trips. Where are we going? Okinawa, China, England?"

"I am curious about that too," Ami added.

"As am I," Michiru stated. "Why can't we do the here?"

"Actually, the place we are going is the reason why we can't do it here," Setsuna told them plainly. "You see, we need a place where your connection to Neptune is strongest," she told Michiru. "Also, we need a place that has few to no distractions and no possibility of anyone disrupting it."

"Yeah right," Ranma said sarcastically. "Like there's a place on Earth where I won't be interrupted at the worst possible moment."

"That's exactly the point."

Haruka grumbled. "Would you just tell us and stop this mysteriousness."

"You're no fun," Setsuna said with a slight smirk. "But very well, we will all be teleporting to Neptune where the ceremony will take place." All around Setsuna there were blank stares and looks.

"Teleporting to Neptune?" Ranma asked though he doubted it was possible.

"But… doesn't Usagi have to have been there at least once to have her teleport us all there?" Ami timidly asked in confusion.

"But I've never been to Neptune!" Their princess wailed.

Ranma blinked and looked at his wives only to see them sigh and shake their heads. "So how do we get there?"

"Quite simple really," Setsuna supplied as though it was nothing.

Rei glared at her. "Will you just tell us!"

"Oh, I only have to teleport Usagi to Neptune then bring her back to teleport the rest of you," Setsuna said with a smirk on her face. There was a massive face-fault from all the other scouts as she said that.

Mamoru just sighed. He should have known it would have been something quick like that. "So that is it then? You take her there, and then she takes us?"

She just smiled at him, "You do catch on quickly."

Minako just blinked. "You mean that's it? And Neptune is just a teleport away?"

Ami shook her head. "That's impossible. Neptune is over four billion kilometers away! How can…" she stopped as she realized that they were all able to cast magical blasts and fighting monsters on a normal basis. "Um, never mind."

Minako blinked. "How far is a kilometer?"

Makoto ground her teeth and looked at her friend. "How could you not know that!"

The blonde blinked. "But I never measured it. I mean it's not like I carry a tape player around with me all the time!"

"Tape player?" Ranma asked.

"She means a measuring tape," Haruka supplied.

Ranma blinked as he looked at her and then Michiru. "Um, ok…"

"Anyway…" Setsuna said gaining everyone's attention. "Usagi, are you ready?"

"Um, sure!"

"Good, then you need to transform and then we will be off."

"O-KAY!" The moon princess said happily and then transformed in front of everyone into Sailor Moon.

Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto and smiled. "Very well, let's go." And with that, the two sailor scouts disappeared in a flash of light.

"You know…" Ranma said with a chuckle.

"What's that?" Asked Michiru.

"Somehow I expected that to be more um... flashy…"

"And the rainbows and multicolored lights weren't flashy enough?" Michiru asked with a grin.

"Naw, it was flashy. But um, when they teleported I was kinda expecting them to at least say somethin' ya know."

Haruka and Michiru both laughed and stepped up beside him. Ranma placed his arms around them in a casual manner as though he's been doing the same actions for years, not a few days. The other scouts just looked at the close contact between the three and all of them had to wonder if Ranma had known them all his life instead of just a few days.

Thank you SHAWN PROVONCHA, glazedlookineyes101, and Jerry Unipeg for your comments and support.


	12. Transference

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

NOTE: My usual two Beta-readers have been unavailable for some time, so until I get other beta-readers, I will be doing the pre-reading myself. Of course, this means that I may miss a few things. So if you notice some errors, please let me know.

A bit thanks to Glazedlookineyes101 for helping me edit the story and fix a number of my errors. I do have to say that my ego as hit by the number of errors I had, but oh well I never claimed to be a professional writer. Though I will say that Glazedlookineyes101 did too good of a job and several of the lines I had for Ranma were corrected so I had to dumb those down a little to match his speech.

Chapter 7: Transference 

Since Ranma had asked for flashy, he got flashy. While Sailor Pluto's teleport was quick with nothing said, to get everyone else there they all had to hold hands… not that he minded holding his wives hands. And then with all of the scouts concentrating the group was enveloped in an array of bright and sparkling lights. With Usagi picturing the place in her mind, the group suddenly appeared on Neptune inside what appeared to be a large courtyard surrounded by high stone walls.

"Oh my…"

"Kasumi!" Ranma asked, and then blinked as he realized it was Michiru. She seemed to be out of breath over something, though the others didn't appear winded. "Michiru, are you ok?" He asked as he quickly tried to keep her from falling over.

"Yes... it's just… I feel so much…"

"Power," supplied Setsuna.

Michiru nodded her head, "Yes, power flowing though me. It just took me by surprise."

"What you're feeling is the power of your connection to this planet, Neptune. On Earth you only feel a fraction of its full power, but here you can feel it all."

"Setsuna?" Ami asked.

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

Sailor Pluto gave her a soft smile. "We are on Neptune."

"No, I mean this place, these walls…"

"We are standing outside the palace of the Princess of Neptune."

"A palace?" Michiru asked with wide eyes.

"Correct." Setsuna looked at the other scouts and noticed that she had their attention. Then again, if Neptune had a palace then she could see the gears working in the other girls' minds as they realized what it could mean to them. "All the Sailor Scouts had a palace on their respective planets where they could go to rest or restore their power. Each palace was attended to by Knights, guards and servants that were both appointed by the Queen and accepted by each princess."

"You mean we all had our own palace?" Makoto asked excitedly.

"In a sense."

"A sense?" Ami asked, as the others were just a little too shocked to say much.

"Yes, you see some of the planets are too close to the sun to allow for anything to live on them, or at least on the surface, so the palace was placed deep within the planet and surrounded by magical fields to protect those inside."

"Oh, so the palace on Mercury is underground?" Sailor Mercury asked sadly. She liked being inside a lot, but underground was pushing it.

"What about Jupiter?" Makoto asked excitedly. "I bet it's huge! I mean the whole planet is so big!"

"Actually, the palace on Jupiter is not very big at all."

"WHAT?"

"Jupiter is mainly a gas planet and has thick clouds and turbulent storms, so the palace was actually placed on one of the moons around Jupiter. However, since the moon is so close to Jupiter it works the same as being on the planet."

"Awww…." Makoto muttered sadly.

Most of the other Inners were still thinking about that little tidbit of information and the fact that there was a palace on every planet. There were two that that were thinking that if there was a palace on Neptune and Uranus… Then that means that when they want some time alone then they can just teleport there and have some interrupted time with their new husband.

Strangely, it was Ranma that got them back to what was going on. "Ok, so um, since where here and stuff how do we do this?"

Sailor Moon jumped at that. "He's right! Now that we're all here what do we need to do?"

"The process is extremely simple. It appears as though one of our late queens thought that they should make it as easy as possible to prevent any accidents."

Sailor Mars smirked. "Oh, it seems that Usagi wasn't the first clumsy princess."

"Rei!" Usagi wailed.

"You're quite right," Setsuna told her. "Sailor Mars was the first one to be considered clumsy."

This of course did not set well with the current Sailor Mars. "WHAT?"

"Well, after having been given her powers, Sailor Mars nearly destroyed her own castle by setting everything inside on fire."

"But…" Rei tried to say something but found that she was incapable.

Setsuna only smiled. "Oh don't worry. Of the Sailor Scouts only Mercury, Venus and I have not destroyed something when being given their powers."

Sailor Mercury liked the sound of that, but everyone else wondered why none of the previous Sailor Venus' had done something like that considering some of her attacks.

"Yes! I've never destroyed anything!" Minako cried out happily.

"Of course you haven't. You are the Senshi of Love. After you received your powers the birth rate tripled after you caused an orgy between all the current scouts, their consorts and each othemmpph!" Setsuna's voice was cut off as a blushing Minako suddenly had her hand over her mouth.

After hearing that all the other scouts looked at Minako nervously as they thought of what that would have meant for each of them. Sailor Pluto pulled the blushing girl's hand away. "It's nothing to worry about Minako. You are the reason why they created this process of transferring powers after all."

Ranma thought he was about to explode. His face was red, he was barely able to stand up, and the thought of all of the Sailor Scouts... in bed… together… A trickle of blood came from his nostrils.

Haruka stepped up beside Ranma. "You'd better not be thinking of anyone else in bed with us!" Of course, Ranma shook his head violently, which nearly caused him to fall over. "Good, because we're not going to share you with anyone else."

Ranma blushed even more at that. Then he steeled his courage, leaned in and whispered, "It should be somethin' when I have to take your place. Till then I guess we're just gonna have ta practice lots."

"Ranma, are you ready?" Setsuna asked, then blinked, as standing beside Ranma was a blushing Haruka; who was blushing so much that it practically made her whole body red. "Haruka?"

"Huh? Oh nothing! Just… talking!" The blushing Sailor Uranus said as she stepped away from Ranma a few steps.

Ranma could not help but smile. He'd done it; he'd made her blush just by saying something! And the best part was that he didn't mess it up!

"Ranma?"

"Yes?" he asked as he turned to face Michiru.

"I… I think it's time," she told him while trying to look calm.

He noticed her forced calmness and quickly placed an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Ok, let's do this," he said with Michiru and Usagi nodding as well.

"Because of certain circumstances…" Setsuna said while giving Minako a sly look, who in return could only look embarrassed, "This process was created, and because of the… suddenness," she added with a Cheshire cat grin. "The ceremony was kept simple, but it has two distinct parts."

"Parts?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. Ranma, Michiru, and Haruka, I need you three to join hands."

Setsuna then addressed Michiru. "Michiru Kaioh, also know as Sailor Neptune, before you stands your Queen and beside you is your mate Ranma Saotome, who is also the mate of Haruka Ten'ou, also know as Sailor Uranus." With each time she mentioned the word mate, all three newlyweds blushed. And though some of the Inner Scouts wanted to give them a little harassment over that Setsuna didn't give them time. "Do you, before your Queen and the Sailor Soldiers proclaim that you will take Ranma Saotome and Haruka Ten'ou as your mates? In doing so…"

"**HOLD!**"

Everyone stopped and turned to see a man standing at least fifteen feet tall before them, but if his height was not enough to impress them, then on his head was a golden crown that seemed to glow with an ethereal light. His long with hair flowed down his back and seemed to blow in a non-existent breeze. A long white beard hung down to his mid chest, which was bare for everyone to see. Two of the Sailor's kept an eye on his impressive chest and had he not been so tall or so old looking they would not have minded getting to know him more. However, the thing that seemed to call out to most of the others was the long golden trident that he held in his left hand that was slightly taller than he was.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked as she gazed at the enormous man.

"I am Neptune, also called Poseidon."

"But that's impossible…" Setsuna said barely above a whisper, but Michiru felt a connection to him.

"No… it's not impossible." Michiru said as she looked at him.

"That's quite right little one, and I have a gift for you, a gift of the Kami and with the blessings of Kami-sama himself."

"Kami-sama? But I thought you were Greek?" Ami asked and started looking up information in her computer.

"Many centuries ago, Zeus gave up his ownership of the heavens to Kami-sama who ended our feuding and patched up many of the ill feelings between the gods. But in doing so he made it so that we were no longer as influential in the lives of mortals."

"Oh I see," Ami said happily, though her computer said that he was not there.

"And it's a good thing things were patched up too," a new voice said as another fifteen foot tall male appeared beside Neptune.

"Ah Ouranos, its good to see you again. I hope you're not still sore about…" Neptune made a gesture with his hand towards the other giant's waist.

"No, I have been healed of that. However, Kami-sama asked that I take part in this too, as this has to do with my avatar as well."

"Avatar?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"Haruka, to be exact," Ouranos said with a smile. "For I am known as Ouranous, or Uranus to most."

All of the Senshi blinked at that. "You mean that all of us are Avatars of some god?"

"What? You thought that someone just randomly picked the names of these planets?" Neptune asked with a smirk. "Quite the contrary, several of us were granted planets. After some time our powers were manifested through a group of warrior's connections to those planets. You, the Sailor scouts."

"WOW!" Minako was not at a loss for words, she was just too stunned to say more.

"And now, Ranma, I want you to take Michiru's hand in your right one."

"Hey! How come your avatar gets to be on his right?"

"Because I was here first!"

"What? Since when does that give you...?"

Ranma couldn't take it any more. "STOP!" When the two giants looked at him, he sighed. "Look, since we're already standing like this, how about I hold her hand in my right, and Haruka's in my left… ok?"

Neptune just smirked at the other god while Uranus just looked cross for a moment. "Fine."

"Good. Now then, Ranma, take their hands in yours." Neptune waited until Ranma had done so and then smiled. "By the authority given to me…"

"Us."

"Yes, us… by Kami-sama himself. I… we… proclaim that Michiru, Ranma and Haruka be joined as life mates. For as long as one shall live, then so shall the others. When in time shall either of his mates be unable to perform their duties to protect others, then Ranma shall have access to their powers. So Kami-sama has ordained, so shall it come to pass as I, Poseidon, also known as Neptune and…"

"And I, Ouranous, also called Uranus, join these three in marriage, power, and in life!"

As the two gods finished a ball of light enveloped the three newlyweds. The light started out dim, but soon the light became bright enough that everyone had to close their eyes. When the light faded away, only the nine Sailor Scouts, Mamoru and Ranma remained.

"Huh? That's it?" Ranma asked as he looked around.

"OH WOW!" Michiru yelled.

"What?" Everyone else asked as they turned to look at her, as she was not one to normally yell like that.

"LOOK!" She said happily and showed them the ring that now adorned her finger. The ring appeared to be made of solid gold with the symbol of Neptune on either side of a diamond that appeared to be imbedded into the ring and not sticking out from it. Haruka then looked at her hand and saw a similar ring, but hers had her symbol on it. As one the two looked at Ranma's hand and he too had a ring, but his had the symbols of both Neptune and Uranus on them.

"Cool…" He said as he looked at it, which caused the others to laugh at him.

Setsuna, however, had not expected what just transpired and she was pinching the bridge of her nose and asking herself, 'Why? Why did this have to happen? Whenever this was done before, it was done as a part of a wedding where only a portion of the power was given to the male. Not like this, and certainly not with 'THAT' kind of connection,' she grumbled. She had been there at many of the weddings where a portion of the scout's life force was given to the husband to allow him to live longer than normal, but eventually he would still die. However, with what those two Gods had done then as long as one lives then the other two will live as well, which meant that Ranma was now going to live just as long as both Haruka and Michiru. 'I need an aspirin…'

Thank you Bobboky, SHAWN PROVONCHA, dogbertcarroll, ss4-link, Duke, Jonakhensu, Jerry Unipeg, ron, JohnnyG, ST Pika, Silverscale, Goku, Innortal, Wonderbee31, glazedlookineyes101 and Regrem Erutaerc for your comments and support.

Glazedlookineyes; well they'd have to be immortal or damn near it for them to live for that long.


	13. Sailor Neptune Power Makeup!

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

NOTE: My usual two Beta-readers have been unavailable for some time, so until I get other beta-readers, I will be doing the pre-reading myself. Of course, this means that I may miss a few things. So if you notice some errors, please let me know.

A bit thanks to Glazedlookineyes101 for helping me edit the story and fix a number of my errors. I do have to say that my ego as hit by the number of errors I had. But oh well I never claimed to be a professional writer. Though I will say that Glazedlookineyes101 did too good of a job and several of the lines I had for Ranma were corrected so I had to tone those down a little to match his speech.

Chapter 8: Sailor Neptune Power Make-up! 

Setsuna's headache only got worse as she tried to get the other scouts to pay attention to something other than the newlywed's rings. Of course, this brought on a completely new round of discussion as Ranma decided that if they wanted to see his ring that bad, then he'd just take it off and let them look it over in as much detail as they wanted. It was at this point that he realized that he couldn't remove the ring. Then again, neither of his wives could either.

"Um…" Ranma said as intelligently as he could. "At least we don't have to worry about someone trying to steal 'em?"

Michiru giggled at him and then kissed him on the cheek. "Even better, this is permanent it seems. We're stuck with each other."

Haruka snorted and then tried to cover it quickly. "You make it sound like a bad thing," she teased.

"Not at all!" Ranma replied happily and quickly gave his wives a couple of kisses before the giggling of the inners reminded them that they had an audience.

The three of them groaned aloud, but before they could say a word Usagi began hopping up and down excitedly. "I wanna see!"

"See what?"

"I wanna see you change into Sailor Neptune! That big guy said that you could do it, so let's see it!" To make sure he couldn't say no, Usagi began giving him her pitiful look. "Pweese…"

"But I don't have any water to change. It usually takes being splashed to change into a girl and stuff," Ranma replied nervously. Looking at the other scouts, he could only shudder at how he would look in his female form wearing a fuku. "So you see," he said in a slightly higher voice. "Since there ain't no water I can't change and…" Ranma stopped and noticed a few differences. The first was that he seemed shorter, his hands were slender, and his voice had changed. "Oh no…"

"Oh wow! I think Ranma-papa can now become Ranma-mama anytime she wants!" Hotaru giggled cutely as the petite redhead looked over herself and tried to determine where the water came from.

"It's not possible…" Ranma-chan said in disbelief as she examined herself. "There's no water, so how?"

"Ranma…" Michiru said softly to get his attention. "Neptune controls the realm of water, so I think you have conscious control of your curse now." Even as she said this, Setsuna was beginning to develop a Grade 'A' Headache, complete with capital letters.

Of course, right after hearing that from his wife, Ranma thought about it and it sadly made sense. "So how do I change back?"

"Ranma…" Setsuna said tiredly. "Just think of how you changed in the first place, you probably just thought of your female form and you changed."

"Really?" she asked. Thinking of his male form for a moment made him male again. "This is great!" He did his 'I Can Control My Curse' dance, which reminded people a lot of the 'Snoopy Dance' and had them laughing.

Ami just watched this in fascination. Even though they had seen the Starlights, this was quite a bit different.

After changing from male to female and back a few times Usagi interrupted again. "Pweese… I wanna see you as Sailor Neptune!" This made the others stop laughing and Ranma to stop dancing.

"Um… just how do I do that anyway?" Michiru moved up to the now female Ranma and whispered into her ear. Whatever she said to her sex-changing mate, caused Ranma-chan to turn pale. "You mean I gotta say THAT!" Seeing her nod, Ranma just sighed and moved away from the others. "Um… god this is so stupid…Neptune Power Make-Up!"

Just as Ranma had witnessed Michiru undergo her magical transformation, so did Ranma-chan become the sailor-suited warrior of love and justice of the planet Neptune. And to his horror, that meant wearing the really short fuku, high-heels, earrings, choker, tiara and to top it off a very skintight leotard.

It took Ranma all of 5 seconds to examine herself, catalogue the changes... and then begin screaming at the top of her lungs. True he's dressed as a cheerleader before, as well as wearing a leotard, but all the changes, happening at one time was a bit much for him.

Setsuna found out that her headache was only just beginning. As soon as Ranma noticed what she had on, resulted in Ranma-chan flipping up her skirt; giving everyone a clean unobstructed view of her thighs, including Mamoru who then passed out, and then she started screaming like a banshee. On top of that, Ranma hysterically tried to run around in circles. The stress was on 'tried', as after five steps Ranma's face was introduced to the hard surface followed by a muffled 'ow' from her with her wives rushing to her aid.

As the two were trying to help the new Sailor Scout to her feet, a low groan was heard from Mamoru. "Ugh… oh man…"

"Mamo-chan! Are you ok?"

"Um… yeah, I…" he started, and then stopped as he realized that he was looking straight up Usagi's skirt. "Gah!" he so eloquently said, then had a flashback of being flashed by Ranma-chan. That was all it took for Mamoru Chiba, or as he was otherwise known as Tuxedo Mask and Future Prince Endymion, to pass out again with a dribble of blood trickling out his nose.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi wailed as she knelt beside him and tried to help him up off the floor.

Hearing Usagi's scream brought Ranma back to himself, or rather, herself. "Wha?" She then noticed that Mamoru was passed out on the ground with blood still dribbling out his nose.

"It's not fair…" Ranma-chan grumbled.

"What's not love?" Michiru asked with a smile.

"He gets a cape and stuff, why can't I get somethin' like that too?" Even as she said that, Ranma-chan became Ranma again, but this time Ranma was wearing a black and red cape with the symbols of Uranus and Neptune on the back with a Chinese dragon linking the two of them. Although he was not wearing a top hat, he still had a black mask on which covered his nose, eyes, forehead and most of the top of his head as well. But what surprised him the most was the sword that was on his left hip. "Um… cool?"

"Cool?" Asked Haruka incredulously. "You just changed into a hunk in a tux and all you can say is cool?"

Even as she said this, the inners were thinking that things just weren't fair. 'How'd Haruka and Michiru get a guy like him for a husband when they weren't even interested in guys? And why of all people did it have to be Ranma and why did he have to look so good in that tuxedo?

"I'm in love…" Mumbled Makoto and Minako.

"Wow…" Rei said and looked a bit envious. 'Why do I feel like grabbing and squeezing something? Preferably something…' She finally noticed where she's staring. 'Oh….'

"Oh my…" Ami said and then thought, 'He looks good, much better than Mamoru.' Even as she thought this, she discreetly tried to wipe the bit of drool off her lips

"Why'd he have to take my clothes and make them look better?" Mamoru mumbled.

Usagi was the only one not to say anything, but instead she was wondering, 'Why can't Mamo-chan look so good in a cape? I mean he looks good… but not THIS good!'

"You know…" Michiru said suddenly. "I think it's time to get back home…" Even though she was talking to everyone, she had her eyes on Ranma and her thoughts about going home had nothing to do with the fact that he was in a tuxedo. They had EVERYTHING to do with getting him out of it.

Hotaru though noticed the look in her Michiru-mama's eyes. "Chibi-Usa … can I come over to your place for a little bit?"

"Huh?" the little girl said then smiled as she noticed the looks that Haruka and Michiru were giving Ranma. "Oh sure!"

Setsuna suddenly blinked as Haruka, and Michiru had a spike of power run though them, but before she could say a word, the two lifted their hands at the inners and her and told them, "We'll see you later!"

The assembled group could only stare as a wave of power washed over them and in a blink of an eye; everyone was teleported away but Haruka, Michiru, and Ranma.


	14. This Little Piggy Went… “BWEE

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

Note: I have only heard from one of my proofreaders in over a week, so I am posting this with only slight corrections. If you see any mistakes, I apologize but please let me know.

Chapter 9: This Little Piggy Went… "BWEEE!" 

Rei blinked as the light faded away from around them, as did the other scouts. However, what she saw made her a little embarrassed. "Where…"

"We're in Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa's room… well I guess its Ranma-papa's room too," Hotaru told them while she blushed.

"Oh…" Ami said and started looking for the exit.

However, her quick exit was cut short as Usagi suddenly yelled out, "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" the rest of the Senshi asked.

"Look at this! Ranma's got his own books!" The princess gushed as she held up three books that had been on the floor. The rest of the Senshi debated on chocking their princess or groaning. When said princess sat on the bed to read the books and then jumped up shouting "EWWWW," the rest of the Senshi were not sure they wanted to know.

Or rather all but one didn't want to know. "What?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Someone spilled some water or something on the bed, it's all wet!" The rest of the scouts turned a bright red and then hurriedly made their exit, though Mamoru was still rooted in the spot that he had been teleported to. This was standing at the foot of the bed looking at the tangled and crumpled sheets. "Mamo-chan? Is something wrong?" Usagi asked as she tried to find a towel to dry off the wet spot only to find several more. "Honestly, how can anyone sleep in a bed that is so wet?"

"Usagi," Setsuna said form the door.

"Yes?"

"If you have to, bring the books downstairs. We have a few things to discuss."

"Oh ok!" she said happily and proceeded to leave, only to stop at the door. "Come on Mamo-chan! Let's go!"

"Huh… oh… yea…" he said shakily. Shortly after arriving he had wondered why the bed was such a mess, but after he found out who's room it was, it all made perfect sense. However, he was wondering why they were here, instead of those three, as well as despite his wishes he was imagining how Haruka, Michiru and Ranma-chan made the sheets so tangled… and damp.

His thoughts, though he did not realize it, were similar in nature as those running though the minds of all those that had recently appeared on Earth, with the exception being that Ranma-chan was still Ranma. For the three on Neptune they were briefly concerned about where they'd sent the others as opposed to them leaving. But once the two ladies took another look at their cape clad husband, everything else was cast aside except where's the bedroom.

Although Setsuna wondered about the sudden teleport, she had more pressing things on her mind. "A little cola, some rum and… gods why did this happen…" she mumbled. "Why couldn't I see it coming? And why in the hell did I not allow myself to get married to hi…"

"Setsuna?"

"Damn…" she hissed under her breath. "Yes Rei?" she asked with a false smile.

"Um… what's going on, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing to be overly concerned about," The sailor of Pluto responded a bit too quickly.

"Setsuna-mama?"

Sighing, Setsuna told her, "We'll talk about this later, ok?"

"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!"

The sudden exclamation from outside brought almost all of the sailor scouts to the windows. What they saw made two of the scouts think twice about getting revenge. Or at least for thirty seconds. "It's Ryoga..." Ami said as she looked at the lost boy from the window.

Rei left Setsuna and looked out the window at the boy who seemed to be seething in anger. "We'll, are we ready?" she asked the other scouts.

"Ready!" the rest coursed with the exception of Setsuna who took a drink and sank into her chair heavily as the rest slipped out of the house.

"Damn that Ranma..." Ryoga spat. "He ran off and left Akane... he... that jerk he made her cry! Oh why Akane! Why do you still cry for him!" Seething in rage, Ryoga was about to launch into another series of rants but as usual, he was splashed and his curse was triggered. "Bwee?"

"Ohhh... look at the little piggy!" Ryoga turned to look at the female dreading it was Azusa. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that 'she' was nowhere around. However what was around were two blond haired girls as well as a girl with brown hair, one with long black hair and one who had short dark hair that was nearly blue in appearance. "Bwee?"

"Oh isn't he so cute?" Gushed the girl that had blonde hair that was done up in one long ponytail.

"You're right Minako," Said the other blonde with her hair done up in two long ponytails.

"You sure you want to keep him?" Asked the girl with brown hair.

"Sure! I'm sure Artemis wouldn't mind Makoto!" Minako responded.

As they talked, Ryoga tried to keep names with the faces... and he was soon lost as the group of schoolgirls talked rapidly back and forth around him. Normally this would not be a problem, but the girl Minako was holding him close to her chest and being around this part of any female was not something that Ryoga was used to, no matter how many times it happened.

"Do you think they're still open?" Minako asked.

"I don't see why not I mean it's only..." Usagi paused as she looked at her watch. "Oh no I'm late!" She turned around and noticed Mamoru and Chibi-Usa coming out of the home and she rushed up to them. "Ohnowe'resolate!Mom'sgonnakillme!I'vegottogethome!"

Mamoru blinked a few times then sighed. "Ok, let's go then." He was glad that he didn't have to answer where he's been lately as after seeing the newlywed's room he had been lost in one fantasy after another until Chibi-Usa and Hotaru practically pushed him out of the house.

Ami looked at her watch and she too noticed the late hour. "Oh no, I've got to get home or Mom's going to be very upset with me!"

Rei sighed. "I tell you what, I'll walk with you since I need to get back to the shrine," she paused to look at Minako and Makoto. "You two going to be ok?"

"Perfectly fine!" chirped Makoto. Though Ryoga could not see her face, the other scouts could. Seeing the evil look their friend had, they suppressed a shiver.

"Ok... well... see you later then!" Usagi told then and drug her future husband and future daughter down the road. With a sigh, both Ami and Rei left as well leaving the two girls to deal with Ryoga.

As for the cursed martial artist, he was not sure what was going on, but the way the two girls were petting him and talking sweetly to him was rather soothing, but he still wanted to know, 'Why can't any girls I meet be this nice to my uncursed form?' As it was, it did not take long for Ryoga to fall asleep in Minako's arms.

"Ah here we are," said a still smiling Makoto.

"It too bad he's such a pervert and a pig... he looked so..." Minako said with a sigh as she carried the sleeping pig into the small building.

"Hello and welcome to Juban's finest veterinary clinic," a young woman said as she stood up from behind a desk.

The two schoolgirls approached the young woman. "Hello, I'm Minako Aino, and I've got this pig that I picked up. It's um..."

"The thing is too aggressive and I've heard that neutering pets makes them calmer," Makoto said with a smile to the woman. 'I'll make this pervert pay for all the things he's done…' she thought evilly. The fact that she was going to make Ryoga pay for not only his 'sins' but the sins of every pervert that has ever hurt her was not readily apparent to either girl.

"Ah yes, it's true. You see, without the hormones that the glands make, the pig will become docile. But not only that, but it's a good idea to neuter your pets to help control the number of strays as well. We wouldn't want to population of little pigs to get out of control."

Makoto grinned at the woman. "You know... you're right. We definitely don't want to number of 'pigs' to grow." The woman just blinked at Makoto, but Minako was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Also..." Makoto told her, "We've found out that the pig has a bad reaction to hot water, so we want him bathed in only cold water is that ok?"

"That is fine, it is no problem. Are there any other things that we need to be aware of?"

Before Makoto could say a word, Minako spoke up, "Oh yes, you see he's never been to a vet and since he's a..."

"So hard to catch once he's awake..." Makoto interrupted. "Could you maybe keep him under sedation?"

The woman blinked again but nodded her head. "Yes, but it will be more expensive to do so."

The two young girls looked at each other and nodded, "That'll be fine," they told her.

"Very well, then set him down and I'll administer the first sedative."

Minako sat Ryoga down on the counter, but when the needle was just scant inches from him, he woke up. And upon awakening, he looked around where he was and as soon as he felt the prick of the needle, his eyes opened wide. Turning his eyes towards the woman holding the needle he felt his blood turn to ice. "Oh be good pig and go sleep now. We take good care of you," the woman said trying to placate the pig.

Ryoga though knew that a part of his being was being threatened. He didn't know which part, or how, but he knew it was bad to stay here. So he did the only thing a little martial artist pig could do... he took off running and overturned tables, chairs and anything else that got in the way.

The woman looked at the destroyed room in shock. Minako and Makoto though were annoyed that their plan failed. "After him!" Minako cried.

"Wait!"

"What?" Makoto asked the woman.

"You take this... that is very naughty pig. You'll need it." So saying, the woman handed them two small pistols with several tranquilizer darts. "Hit pig with two of these, and he should go to sleep." The two girls held the guns and smiled maniacally before running after the fleeing pig.

P-Chan squealed loudly as he tried to get away from the two schoolgirls. When needles suddenly started hitting the walls, sidewalk, and anything else around him he let out a scared "Bwee," which translated into 'Why me?'

For a martial artist turned pig, the run was pretty fast, and easy for him to keep. For two teenaged girls that have the bulk of their power after they transform, the run was keeping them from saying anything outright, but they were thinking many unkind thoughts about Ryoga.

Seeing a bathhouse ahead, Ryoga ducked into it and made a pig-line for the hot waters of the baths. Unfortunately, after surfacing from changing back into human form he found that this was wholly the wrong place to change.

"Pervert!" Were the words that the dozens of nude girls yelled as they looked at the nude Ryoga.

"But it's not my…" he tried to say as he closed his eyes. Sadly, this made him an easy target as the girls started throwing everything they had at him. And after being hit in the head by eight wooden baskets, Ryoga took the queue and ran away… right though the wall and out into the open. The girls where incensed that he would do that and many of them took up towels and anything else they could carry and set out to deliver some righteous judgment.

Minako and Makoto looked at the destruction and nodded. Using the confusion as a distraction, they changed to their sailor forms and took off after Ryoga and the horde of girls.

Daring not to look back for fear of passing out, Ryoga kept his eyes ahead of him as he screamed out several things, the first being, "It's not my fault!" followed by, "AHHH! Someone help me!" and ending with, "Ranma this is all your fault!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Was suddenly heard over the screams of "Pervert." Ryoga though had no clue what that was, but he didn't like the sound of it. Desperately he tried to avoid the chain of… 'Hearts?' he asked himself, and that pause was all the hearts needed to wrap around him. 'Uh oh…'

He hit the ground hard, which allowed the women to catch up to him. Unfortunately, many of them happened to have Akane's uncanny ability to pull large wooden mallets out of who knows where… and all the women proceeded to beat him with said mallets.

Being trained in the barakutsai tenketsu, Ryoga thought that the mallets wouldn't hurt. But there was a difference in the types of attacks. During the Breaking point training, he was hit with rocks and stones. During this attack, he was being hit with something altogether different… and it hurt… a lot…

"Ryoga Hibiki!" A voice shouted causing his attackers to break off and surround him.

"Huh?" he asked intelligently as he looked up to see two girls in short skirts standing on a brick fence. A fence he just recently ran though if the whole in it was any indication.

"For destroying public and private property…" the girl in green said.

"And for peeping in the girls baths and harassing the women there…" the girl in orange said.

"And most of all... for sneaking your way into a young girls bed at night and spying on her as she changes her clothes…" the one in green said angrily as the women around him began to growl at him.

"You have been declared an ENEMY OF WOMEN!" The one in orange finished. Then to his surprise the two of them struck what was he guessed a heroic pose and they said in unison, "And now, we will punish you!"

This caused Ryoga just to blink at them dumbly. "Um…"

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

"Jupiter Thunder Blast!"

The two girls yelled as they sent two attacks towards the downed martial artist. The angry women around him quickly vacated the area once the scouts said they'd punish the pervert.

After Ryoga took the full force of these two attacks his skin was smoking, and he hurt a lot worse than he did a moment ago. So this left one recourse… "Hibiki final attack… RUN!" So saying, Ryoga began to run as fast as he could to get away from these two girls.

"After him!" The women screamed, though it was hardly necessary as the two scouts were already running after him with yells of, "Venus Crescent Beam," and "Jupiter Thunder Blast," being shouted by the two of them.

As Ryoga ran for his life he shouted out, "RANMA! This is all your fault!" right before he was hit by yet another of the magical attacks.

In space on the planet Neptune, a young red-haired girl sneezed.

"Problem dear?" Haruka asked from her place to the left of the redhead.

"Naw… I think I'm just a little cold though…"

"And why would you be cold when you've between us?" Michiru asked from the other side of the girl.

"Um… cause we're only covered in a sheet and we're naked… and I'm kinda sweaty and…"

"Well then…" Michiru interrupted with a gleam in her eye.

"I guess we'll have to warm you up again," finished Haruka.

Ranma-chan grinned stupidly at them as she was pulled into their embrace. 'So much for sleep,' she thought with a wry grin.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" shouted Sailor Jupiter as Ryoga continued to run away from them smashing though anything that got in his way.

Ryoga heard the new attack and dared not look behind him, yet he kept praying to get lost and he found it strange that for once when he wanted to get lost he couldn't. Had he actually used his mind, he would have realized that every time he got lost… he was the one to get distracted and loose his way. Never had he had someone, especially these two, be so tenacious in trying to bake him. When the attack hit him, hit literally picked him up and blasted him though another wall. Thankfully, or not, it also activated his curse.

The only down side to being a now burnt pig… was that he was laying on a serving table in front of a lot of what appeared to be paying customers. "Ah, Mr. Customers! You in luck… today we have special, roast pig!" said a man with a bad accent and a big white hat. However, what drew Ryoga's attention, was the two large knives in the mans hands.

"BWEE!" squealed the little pig as it raced away with tears falling from his eyes. Mentally he kept cursing Ranma for his bad luck.

For miles, Ryoga zigzagged across Juban, Tokyo and then into Nerima while still being chased by two tenacious and angry sailor scouts.

"Akane Tendo!" Kuno said pompously. "The heavens hath removed the vile sorcerer Saotome, come jump into your beloved arms and let us be off to…" he never got to finish his prose as his face was suddenly forced into the ground. His impromptu meeting with the ground was not from Akane attacking him either. Instead, he was interrupted when a little black pig sailed over the school wall, landed on his head and then ran headlong into Akane knocking her down.

"P-Chan!" Akane shouted happily then held her nose. "You stink... what happened to you?"

"Akane Tendo…" A voice shouted from the schools wall causing everyone but Ryoga to look up. And the only reason he dared not look up, was that he was scared stiff. Looking up Akane gaped at what she was seeing. Her friends began asking her how she knew the sailor scouts but Akane couldn't answer them. "Akane Tendo, if you would, release that vile enemy of women that you are holding," Sailor Jupiter said evenly causing many of the schools students to almost fall on their faces as they tried to imagine why the sailor scouts were chasing a pig.

This did serve to shake Akane out of her stupor, "P-Chan?"

"Yes, he is nothing but a cursed martial artist who sleeps in young girls beds with them unawares…" Jupiter told her causing many to blink in surprise.

"P-chan… is a boy…" Akane said softly.

"We have been chasing him across Tokyo where he ran into the girls' bathhouse!" Sailor Venus shouted outraged.

Akane help up the pig so she could look in its eyes. As she did, she listened to the scouts list his many crimes ranging from destruction of property to sneaking into the girls bath, and then came the big one, using his curse to sneak into a girl's room to watch her change clothes and sleep with her. These last two hit her hard, as they were things that she did with P-Chan around.

"And so, as Warriors of Love and Justice, we the Sailor scouts will punish Ryoga Hibiki for using his pig form to spy on women. He is an enemy to all women!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

Sailor Venus though had been worrying about her friend. Each time one of his 'sins' was spoken Jupiter, if possible, got angrier.

"No… it's not possible…" Akane said stiffly as she looked at P-Chan and noticed the yellow and black bandana. "No… you're not a boy… you're not a pervert… are you?" she asked the pig, but he was too scared to answer.

However, Akane's eyes widened to many times their original size as the form of P-Chan suddenly grew into a wet form of Ryoga. "So it is true," Nabiki said, holding a kettle over the now nude Ryoga.

With trembling hands, Akane dropped Ryoga as she stood up. Her head down so no one could see her face.

"So that's why Ryoga was always fighting Ranma for a Jusenkyo cure… he's had one since the beginning… damn and I never noticed it," Ukyo said from the side.

"… A… Akane… I… you see… It's all Ranma's fault… you see he…" Ryoga tried to tell her that Ranma knocked him into the pool, but he stopped when he thought he heard Akane say something. "What?"

"Oh Ranma… I… I'm sorry…" Akane said softly.

"But Akane… it's his fault!"

Akane's head snapped up at that and the look on her face caused everyone to take a step back… even the two sailor scouts. "His fault! HIS FAULT! How is sneaking into -MY- room, pretending to be -MY- pet… Watching -ME- change clothes… sleeping in -MY- bed!" How is that his fault? You… you… you're worse than Kuno… you're the worlds worst… ARGH! I can't even think of a name that begins to describe you!"

"I can, pig." Nabiki stated simply with anger in her eyes Ryoga has never seen before.

Ryoga began to spin around frantically trying to find someone, anyone that would side with him. However half the of the Furinkan female student body was staring at him in anger at hearing how he's taken advantage of Akane. Even Sayuri and Yuki, who were flanking Akane, were glaring at him angrily. "But… but… it's not my fault…"

"Ryoga…" Akane hissed

"Yes?" he squeaked.

"Get… out… of… my… sight!" Akane screamed and punctuated the last word but giving him a hard uppercut with her mallet sending him up into the air and over the school building. After watching him disappear, Akane stood there with her chest heaving as she tried to gain control over her breathing and emotions. The rest of the school was looking at her broken mallet and thanking each and every kami they could think of that they were not the ones that she's mad at.

A groan from the ground suddenly brought everyone's attention to the would-be samurai as he woke up. "Ah… what struck my noble head I…" His voice was cut off as he caught sight of the two sailor scouts on the wall. "What's this? Two angels have descended from the heavens to grace me with their personages!" Moving to one knee before them, he stretched up his arms, "Verily my angels come unto me and shower me with thine love!"

Akane grit her teeth so hard that a girl twenty yards away worried about the girls teeth.

However, no one was expecting Sailor Venus to start laughing. "You actually believe that we would want you little boy?"

Everyone, even Sailor Jupiter looked at scout in amazement. But Kuno wasn't to be deterred. "Boy… I am a man, a Samurai that…" unfortunately, her laughter caused him to stop.

"Man, samurai…" she said between laughs. "You are nothing but a delusional little boy that pretends to be something he's not. You are nothing without your little stick."

Kuno began to see red at this though the rest of the school began snickering and chuckling. "Now see here wench!" Kuno shouted; he had just about had enough of this snip of a girl insulting him like that. "I am Tatewaki Kuno, eldest of the House Kuno, from the great Samurai of old. I am the rising star of the Kendo world, unbeaten and valiant in battle. I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School!"

Venus yawned, "Are you done yet bore?"

Nabiki whistled; she had never seen a girl get him so worked up like that. Her little sister and the rest of the school were in shock over what was happening. And Makoto as Sailor Jupiter was wondering what was going on with her friend.

Kuno was just about to open his mouth when Venus made a brushing motion with her hand causing a gust of wind to knock him over. "Little boy, you bore me with your fantasies. But I have seen you, and listened to you. How I wish I could have plugged my ears as you declared yourself heavens messenger, judge, jury and executioner. You are nothing, and as such, you will be nothing until you learn your place in this world."

The whole school was silent and in awe of the power that seemed to be radiating from this girl. In a ramen shop not far away, someone felt the presence and trembled. In three hundred years, she had not felt a presence like this, and she was hoping it wasn't what she feared. Leaving the café, the old woman hopped on her cane towards the presence.

"Venus… what are you doing?" Jupiter asked her friend.

"This body you see, is that of my chosen Avatar, but know this… the goddess of Love, Venus to you little boy, is not pleased with you."

Kuno scoffed at her. "You may be an angel, but none come close to my pig-tailed goddess."

"Are you so certain?" She asked.

"Verily, you are no goddess you…"

"I see, so a demonstration is in order then." She said smiling cruelly at him. Looking over to her left, she saw the Amazon elder and smiled. "Know this Tatewaki Kuno, because of you, you have forever sent Ranma Saotome and the pig-tailed girl away from this world." Several gasps were heard from that. "The potion that Ranma took from you that you wanted to force on Akane Tendo was one of mine own making, there is no breaking it. Ranma's soul has been bonded to another and as such, he cannot return to this world. He has taken the pig-tailed girl with him as well. For one that speaks of nobility it is shameful how you planned to use a potion to force a girl you claim to love, to love you back."

"I…"

"Oh please, you ignorant stupid boy." She said biting off his reply. "You know nothing of love or respect for others. By the powers that were given to me, I now pronounce your judgment. Tatewaki Kuno, for blaspheming against the kami, ignoring the wishes of others, and attempting to force yourself on others, you have been judged and found wanting. No longer will you carry or bear a sword, nor will you ever be a Samurai, your ancestors weep over your stiff-necked obstinacy. Until such times as you truly understand what love is, you shall be cursed to be Ayameten Kuno. When you name your husbands first child, you shall know true love." So saying, she turned to Jupiter. "We are leaving now, and Kou Lon, do not follow us," she said over her shoulder towards the elder before the two scouts disappeared.

Akane blinked, "Ayamenten… Heaven's Flower…"

However, while Akane was concentrating on the name, Nabiki was seething. Kuno had stupidly ran off Ranma, and this goddess knew where he was and that he was never coming back. "Kuno…"

Kuno blinked and then turned to Nabiki. A collective gasp was heard from the students, but Nabiki did not notice, for once. "What potion was she talking about, and what did you do to Ranma?"

"I… verily I have…" Kuno stopped as 'his' voice was much too high, and it almost seemed to be sung from 'his' mouth. Looking down at 'his' body, Kuno noticed that 'he' had two large growths on 'his' chest. "What is this?" Kuno asked and opened the top of the kendo outfit. It was then that Nabiki and Akane noticed that Kuno was now a girl… and she was flashing the school her breasts.

Boys began to mummer about this, and the girls just gawked. The Amazon elder though sighed and jumped down from the wall. She moved over towards Kuno and using her cane hit her on the head. "Cover up, you should not show everyone your chest like that. Have you no decency."

"But… but… I am a man…"

"Not anymore sonny, that goddess you insulted made you a female until you name your first born child." Cologne sighed and rubbed her temples. 'This fool, he's ruined any chance of getting Ranma into the tribe, and I will not go against a kami,' she thought.

"But… how am I to name my firstborn? My wife shall not be able to conceive with me as I am."

"Because," Cologne smirked, "You will be the one giving birth, young lady…"

Kuno's eyes opened wide and she looked down at her body before falling to her knees crying.

Akane and Nabiki looked at Kuno and then at each other. "That's harsh…" Akane said then smirked, "He deserved more, but maybe now that idiot will leave us alone."

Nabiki though was not happy. 'Ranma's gone… never coming back… and we're stuck with that fat slob of a father he has… and now my prime source of income is not going to buy anything I have… and to top it off, without anyone around to keep Happosai in check, no girls underwear is safe.'

To be Continued…

Note: I am looking for someone to act as a co-author. While I work on the main part of the story dealing with Ranma… I was wondering if anyone would like to take up the Nerima group and write about life without Ranma. If so, please let me know in an email so we can talk about plot ideas and such.


	15. Goddesses, Gods and Demons, Oh My!

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

Note: When it comes to Greek mythology, it all depends on what source you use for the relations between the gods. From one source, Aphrodite or Venus was Zeus' daughter. In another, she came about after the castration of Uranus by Saturn, seriously. For my story, since I have already hinted at Uranus' castration I will be using that line for this next part.

Chapter 10: Goddesses, Gods and Demons, Oh My! 

Cologne eyed the transformed male with disdain. 'To think, they believe being a female is a curse!' she thought with annoyance before sighing mentally, 'these Japanese are strange.'

"Hotcha! What a babe!" A familiar voice shouted and suddenly the boy previously known as Tatewaki Kuno had wide eyes as a diminutive perverted gnome was suddenly attached to his now female chest. "Where've you been hiding?"

In the space of a few minutes, Kuno has become a she… as well as being told that it can only be reversed -after- she gives birth to her first child... and now that she was being groped it was easy to understand why Kuno found herself screaming in feminine outrage, "AHHH-EEEEEEE!"

Cologne spared one look at this and then sighed. Akane and many of the other girls decided to vacate the area, quickly. This left Nabiki, Cologne and the new Ayamenten Kuno to deal with Happosai.

"Happi …"

Happosai let got of the girl and hopped over to Cologne with a smirk on his face knowing that whomever he groped would be unable to do anything to him. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Do you now who that was?"

"Was?" He asked and blinked at her.

"You just grabbed that stupid Kuno boy."

"Ha!" he barked. "Now that is a real woman! There's no way that …" he blinked as he noticed her calm expression. "What?"

"Did you feel that surge of power just a little while ago?"

Pulling out his pipe, he took a few puffs and thought about it. "Yes, I wasn't sure what that was, but when I saw the Hibiki boy flying over the school I had thought it was Akane finally finding out the truth."

"While the child did send him flying, the power you felt was a goddess cursing that boy … to be a girl."

He blinked ad then blinked again and then turned to the shivering and blubbering girl not far from him. "Eh … say that again?"

"Oh for the love of …" Nabiki said and then stepped in. "That ass Kuno somehow sent Ranma away and the goddess said that because of Kuno, Ranma will never return to this world …"

"WHAT!" The old man yelled.

"It's true," Cologne added.

"No … no more Ranma … no more Ranma-chan …"

"And it's all Kuno's fault," Nabiki said angrily. 'I will get even with you Kuno; somehow I will make you pay for doing this to my family.'

Happosai turned towards the blubbering kendoist girl. "You … you got rid of my Ranma-chan!"

However, by now Ayamenten was not hearing anything, only lamenting about how unkind the fates were. But she did notice when Happosai began to throw exploding bombs at her. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Get back here!" Happosai screamed in outrage at the one that had chased off Ranma-chan.

"That … was possibly the most evil thing I have ever seen."

"Thank you elder," Nabiki replied evenly.

In another prefecture, a being approached the home of the outer scouts. He had been known as the Ruler of the Underworld, the Ruler of the Dead, as well as various other names. However, he has never been called truly evil. But everyone expected it of him.

Arriving at the door of Setsuna Meiou, he knocked and waited. The door was answered by a young girl with dark hair. "Greetings young one, I am looking for Setsuna Meiou."

Of course, Hotaru was not sure what to make of this man. "And you are?"

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld … or at least I used to be …"

"Um … but … aren't you evil?"

"Only as evil as I need to be."

"I see ... I …"

"May I talk to Setsuna, my Avatar? It seems that she's been playing with the time gates a bit too much and Kami-sama sent me to clear up a little mess."

"Um … I …" Normally Hotaru was able to take shocks to her system. Being around the Inners, her adoptive parents as well as fighting monsters and other various evil things prepared her for such. But this was a new situation. "Sure…" she finally said a little confused about everything.

"Thank you," he said with a bow, entered the house and walked directly up to the drinking Senshi. "Well … this is not how I expected to find you."

"Oh go away …" Setsuna mumbled. Several minutes ago, she had forgone the glass and was now drinking directly from the bottle. "This… is so messed up, why couldn't I see it happening, why did the kami get involved and for kami's sake why did they join 'HIM' to 'THEM' like that?"

"How else would we have ensured that he lived as long as them?"

Setsuna looked up at the man before her and grumbled, "What?"

"It's quite simple, Aphrodite's potions are very strong, and had Ranma died after only thirty or forty years, then both Ten'ou and Kaioh would feel like a part of themselves had died."

"What?" asked a wide-eyed Hotaru.

"Its like this, the potion that Ranma took from that Kuno boy is one of Aphrodite's strongest potions. It in effect bonds the souls of whoever is doused with it. So if one soul dies…" he left the rest handing as the little girl's eyes became even wider.

"Then … then … Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa would want to die as well …"

"Correct, so we had to do something, because those two were going to live for quite some time."

"Oh great …" Setsuna said as she rubbed her forehead.

Hades just grinned. "Yes, but there seems to be a problem."

"What problem?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

"If you're so all knowing, what's the problem," the elder Senshi asked irritated.

"Oh it's simple, or at least sounds simple. You changed the past, which changed the future; however you could not completely change the effects."

Setsuna just glared at him, while her adoptive daughter asked, "Um, what?"

"You should know Miss Meiou that gods transcend time. And a gods or goddess' in this case, potion has such an effect as well."

Surging to her feet, the elder Senshi was suddenly fully sober. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's simple; those two were not the only ones at that picnic that day. And instead of letting it go, you made changes. One change, we condone. But there was a second change that has caused other problems."

"What kind of problems?" she asked him, though she kept repeating to herself that she did the right thing. 'If he thinks I am just going to…' her mental rant was cut off as he began to speak again.

"The problem is you, you see, you remember his past, don't you."

"So what, I watched everything that happened to him."

"Are you sure?"

Poking him in the chest, the irate Senshi almost yelled in his face, "What are you getting at?"

However, Hotaru figured it out first. "Setsuna-mama … you … you were there too …"

The normal stoic Senshi of Time flinched at that, but Hades answered her, "Yes, she was, but she changed the past so that she was not there. However a part of her is still connected to him … yearning for him."

Setsuna slapped him on the cheek. "I do NOT!"

"Oh really, then why were you drinking?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"Because …. Just because!"

"You are outside of the normal flow of time Setsuna. You went back in time, and removed yourself from the picnic, but you still remember the effects, you still feel the effects, even if they do not."

Hotaru watched as Setsuna growled at this man. "I admit it, I made a change; there should be no lasting effects, at all. I was NOT there!"

"Really, then haven't you just created a paradox?" Setsuna stopped short at that. "You knew what was going to happen, as it happened to you. Yet you went back in time and removed yourself from it and yet you still feel the effects because of the paradox you created."

"Then what do YOU suggest I do? Go back in time and set things back to the way they were? I won't do that to them!"

"Why not?" Though Setsuna expected that question from him, she did not expect it from Hotaru.

"Look, its bad enough that he has two brides, but three … four … before the first day was up there was complaining as well as competition for his time." As Setsuna spoke, Hotaru mouthed the word 'Four.' "The three of them are just happy the way things are, there's no need to change things," she continued. "They are happy; they are in love and …"

"And you are miserable." finished Hades.

For an answer, she just grumbled and looked ready to kill him when she suddenly stopped. "Who the hell are you anyway to come in here and to tell me how to live my life?"

"That is easy, you see I am Hades, former Lord of the Underworld, and patron God of Pluto, and you Setsuna Meiou are my avatar, and a very lonely and depressed one at that."

"Uh … I …"

"You feel it, don't you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she lied bad enough that even her adoptive daughter was not convinced.

"You still remember when your soul was connected to his… you could feel the way he cared for you… and yet you have pushed him away." Setsuna remained cold and still as he spoke, but inside she was starting to break down. "Did you know that even someone like me is married?"

This threw both scouts off balance. "What?"

"A long time ago, I fell in love with someone, who was so beautiful I never thought she'd give someone like me a second glance. I even kidnapped her and tricked her into spending time with me."

Setsuna looked at him with a blank expression as she tried to figure out what he was leading to while Hotaru just blurted out, "That… that's mean! Why did you do that?"

"As Setsuna says, 'Just because,' and because I wanted to be with her," He replied with a steady gaze set on Setsuna. "But something amazing happened; we fell in love. And we were married. And right now you are keeping me from her," he told the calm looking Senshi of Pluto.

"Then go back to her," she told him coldly.

"I will, but since you are my Avatar, I am stuck listening to you bemoan how bad things are and how lonely you are." He kept his eyes locked on her. "Because of the paradox you created, things will only get worse in the future for yourself. You will feel the connection more strongly the more time you spend around him, which could be thousands of years. It could grow to the point that you may even try to lure him away from them to satisfy that longing in your soul."

"The gates don't show that!"

"Oh, have you looked that long into the future … have you seen how you cannot sleep at night? Or how you act when around him? Face it, he is a part of your soul, and you are going to not only tear yourself up, but the three of them as well as you ignore your own feelings and continue to act like miss martyr and sacrifice your feelings for the "good" of…"

A slap across the face silenced him, but the Senshi of Time did not speak a word. She was angry, very angry with him for bringing this up and acting this way.

"I see … so this is how you want to be." He took a deep breath and then began speaking in a voice that seemed to echo throughout the room. "Setsuna Meiou, your actions are destroying not only yourself, but in time the lives of several others, who themselves are Avatars of the Gods. Yet you are too stubborn and stiff-necked to admit your feelings, so as your punishment, the gates will be sealed from you until such time as we see fit."

Her eyes went wide at that and she tried to say something, anything… but she found that her body and voice would not obey her commands.

"S-sir…" Hotaru asked respectfully.

"Yes child?"

Though she had a million questions going though her head, the one that made it to her voice was, "Who's we?"

"Why the gods of course," Said a new voice from the doorway.

When the three turned to see the man that had come in, Hades smiled. "It's good to see you again Chronus, or should I call you Saturn now?"

Quite some distance from the Meiou home, someone else was arriving at their home, or rather a home away from home.

Cologne sighed as she returned to the Cat Café. She wasn't sure how she was going to break this to Shampoo. 'I should have got rid of that stupid boy when I had the chance,' she thought bitterly. 'Now Ranma's gone, Shampoo will loose her honor, and the only chance she would have to reclaim her honor would be to take that stupid duck for a mate!'

With her thoughts distracted, Cologne did not notice the presence that walked into the Cat Café just a few feet behind her.

"Welcome Cat Café… oh great grandmother what's wrong?" Shampoo asked quickly forgetting to address the other newcomer.

"Shampoo… things have changed. Ranma is gone."

"Gone? Where he go? Shampoo find airen!"

"I think you will have other worries child," said a female's voice from behind Cologne.

Quickly the aged matriarch turned around and cursed her luck. 'Another kami…' she thought bitterly then put on a quick smile. "How may we help you?"

"What you mean Child! Shampoo proud Amazon Warrior!"

'Please tell me she didn't just do that…' Cologne thought sadly.

The woman looked at the two of them and shook her head. "For now I will let that slide as you do not know who you are addressing. But you may help me; I came in search of someone."

That caused Cologne to blink. "In search of someone? Who?"

However, Shampoo let out a growl and brandished her large bonbori. "You no talk Shampoo like Shampoo little girl!"

The woman just raised an eye at the girl, but Cologne was not going to take any chances. In a flash, she had not only disarmed her great-granddaughter, but she had effectively immobilized her as well. "I'll deal with you later," Cologne warned causing the young Amazon to worry, as she could not move her body.

"Interesting." The woman said and looked at the statue that Shampoo had become. "I shall have to remember that, but I was always more fond of killing those that spoke against me. But to turn them into a statue, and such a life like one to boot!"

Colognes skin crawled as she listened to the woman so she quickly changed the subject. "So, what may I help you with? I believe you said you were looking for someone?"

"Oh yes … Lets see, I know, I will let you know of his importance, and then you can help me find him."

"As you wish."

"I do, lets see, his story begins several years ago. Hera, the wife of Zeus, and Aphrodite were engaged in a bit of drinking as well as story telling when a bet was made."

"Um … excuse me, but did you say drinking?"

The woman looked at Cologne's confused face and grinned. "Yes, you see after the restructuring many of the gods, or kami as you call them had a lot of free time on their hands. And this happened to be one of those times."

"Oh … I see …"

"Anyway, a bet was made and then acted on. Unfortunately for them the act produced more than a hangover."

"A hangover …"

"Yes, you see, a child was produced, with Aphrodite being his mother."

"Please tell me this was not Ranma …" Cologne really hoped that Ranma was not this child, even though it would explain how he got so strong.

"No, this was not Ranma. However, Hera was very displeased when the child was born and so she cursed him."

"She … cursed … him?"

"Yes, ah, I remember it, 'You are a blight to my eyes so shall your eyes be cursed. You shall not only have poor vision that cannot be corrected, but you shall not see anything properly as well.' You see, the second part of the curse affected his ability to perceive things around him."

"Ah … ok." Cologne's mind was trying to think of anyone to fit this description. However, all she had to go on was a powerful blind male.

"Aphrodite was heartbroken when her child was cursed and his powers locked away. She pleaded with Kami-sama and that is where I was called in."

"How so?"

"I was given care of the child and asked to send him to the mortal plane. But as you can expect, Aphrodite was distraught that her child was effectively blinded and unable to take care of himself. So I promised her that I would give her son to my people. A proud, strong people that would take care of him and see that he is brought up and trained in how to protect himself."

"Your people?" Cologne was not liking where this seemed to be heading.

"Yes, you see I am Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, and my People were the Amazons of old. It was from me that the Amazons came to be, and it is by my protection that they remain protected from the Chinese and the other factions in your little valley."

Colognes eyes went wide and she immediately dropped to bow before the goddess. "Forgive me, I did not recognize you!"

Artemis just laughed. "I know, I have chosen over the years to forgo the dress, and have opted to wear jeans. They are much more comfortable and practical as well." Had Cologne not had her face already on the floor, she would have fallen off her staff. "Anyway …" the goddess said getting back on track. "When I brought the child to the mortal realm, I handed him to a young mother that had recently lost her own son and asked her to take care of this one. She thanked me profusely but I warned her that he was special and would need special attention and …"

"Mousse?" Cologne almost shouted. She remembered his mother coming back into the village with an outrageous story that no one believed. But now it seems that it was all true.

"Yes, you see, Mousse's eyes were cursed at birth, but it is time for his curse to be lifted. So I happen to look in on his life … and what do I find …"

'Oh …' Cologne began mentally thinking up every swear word she could think of.

"I find that the child of a goddess has been laughed at, ridiculed, and made the village idiot! I gave MY word that MY people would take care of this boy and not only have MY people turned him into a joke, but they have abused and deformed MY laws of Amazon society!"

For several long moments, not a word was said as the goddess tried to get her breathing under control, and Cologne continued to curse her luck as things were just going from bad … to much worse.

"Is that what really happened?" Said a male voice from the back doorway.

The goddess turned to see Mousse standing there and she smiled at him. "Yes it is, come forward Mousse, son of Aphrodite, come forward and be rid of the curse placed on your eyes."

Mousse looked briefly at Shampoo before taking several steps towards the woman. He had heard quite a lot, and in a way, it scared him. All his life he had been told certain things by his mother, and now it seemed like that were true and not just a dream she's come up with. As he walked towards her, his vision cleared and he felt like a fog had been lifted from his mind. All the things that had happened to him and around him now made much more sense. However, as he recalled all the things he did, he felt foolish.

"Mousse, I would like you to say goodbye and leave this place. In time, you will be restored to your full power. For now, there is someone I would like you to help."

He nodded to her, "Ok I will, um … do you know where Ranma is, I … I believe I owe him an apology."

Artemis smiled at him. "I believe a meeting with him can be arranged, after all, you are the son of a goddess and soon to be a god yourself."

Mousse could not help but to blink at that, but he nodded anyway. Turning towards Shampoo and Cologne he could not help but grin. "I hope to never see you again you dried up old monkey," he told Cologne and smiled as she just gripped her staff harder but made no attempt to move out of the bowed position she was in. Turning his eyes towards Shampoo, he felt a pain in his heart, yet he knew one thing for certain. Walking towards the still girl, he caressed her face gently before telling her, "Goodbye. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I'm not sure I can help you, but if I have the power, I will ask that you are not punished with the rest of them."

"Oh please tell me you didn't just say that," Artemis said with a sigh.

"I did, and I mean it. I'm sorry, but for the problems I have caused, I at least owe her that."

"Fine … just … go." She pointed towards the door that opened at her will.

"Ok," he said and then quickly left the Cat Café.

Once he was outside and the door closed, the goddess cursed in a language that even Cologne did not understand. Then turning her eyes to the two Amazons, she let out a tired sigh. "You're lucky Shampoo. Because of your treatment of her son … Aphrodite was looking forward to punishing you personally."

Even though Shampoo's arms and legs had been frozen in place, as was her jaw, she still gulped loudly at that.

"Now as for you …" Artemis said as she turned her attention towards Cologne.

A young and very angry and depressed male sat in the middle of a forest. And while he was naked, he did not care. His world had ended, everything he had hoped for, has been crushed. His anger reached a peak and he shouted out, "Damn Saotome … I know he's behind this," he wished he could find his hated rival and kill him. "If it wasn't for him then I'd never have my curse and Akane wouldn't be mad at me and … and …" Then just as quickly, his anger turned into depression as he recalled Akane's words. "She … she hates me …"

"Now this is pitiful," A male voice said, but Ryoga did not even acknowledge the voice. "So I see; you're just going to give up, and let them say those things about you?"

"What's the use?"

"Pitiful, and weak … and here I was ready to help you out, but you've already given up and lost."

"Of course I've lost! I've lost it all! Akane hates me!"

"Please, she's just excitable. I bet right now she's mad at herself for saying that."

A ray of hope blossomed in Ryoga. "You, you think so?"

"Of course! I'd bet my reputation on it." The man said with a smile as Ryoga looked up at him. "Come on kid, we have to get you cleaned up, as well as make you stronger. Only then will you have the power to kill your enemy."

Ryoga smiled and stood up quickly. "Are you sure, I've tried everything but Ranma always stays one step ahead of me," admitting that left a bitter taste in Ryoga's mouth.

"Then you are ready for some true power, not some fancy martial arts, but power."

"Power?"

"Yes power. Men and women all over the world are looking for it, the more they get, the stronger they become. You've been limiting your power to only these weak martial arts."

"Weak?" Ryoga shouted in outrage.

"Yes weak, if you had power then Ranma would be crushed and Akane would be yours."

"Akane …"

"Now quit stalling, are you ready for power, power to crush your enemies? You will be able to crush Ranma like a worm! And those Sailor brats that called you all those names and made Akane so mad at you … you can get back at them too."

Ryoga smiled at that. "I can make them take that back … they won't call me those things again?"

"With the power you will get, you will be able to bring them to their knees. Why stop with just getting Akane back. Get them as well as you pay Ranma back for every little thing he has ever done to you."

A fire came to life in Ryoga's eyes. "Yeah, I can do it! What do I have to do?"

"Just take my hand and the power will be yours …" The man said and trailed off, though Ryoga did not listen. Instead, the lost boy quickly grabbed the man's hand in a fierce handshake before a searing pain shot though his body. "Thank you Ryoga, your soul will be a great addition to my collection." As he spoke black fire and billowing smoke appeared around the two of them causing Ryoga to scream in pain, though the man just laughed. "Next time boy, never make a deal with a devil without asking what the cost is!" Laugher filled the area around them that drowned out Ryoga's screams of pain and then the two of them were gone. Only a blackened patch of dirt remained to mark where they had stood.

To be Continued…


	16. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

Note: When it comes to Greek mythology, it all depends on what source you use for the relations between the gods. From one source, Aphrodite or Venus was Zeus' daughter. In another, she came about after the castration of Uranus by Saturn, seriously.

Chapter 11: Decisions, Decisions, Decisions. 

When you live in an area as strange as Nerima, Tokyo, you get used to a certain level of strange happenings. So when he stepped outside the Cat-Café, a place that had been his home for some time, he was not surprised to find himself nearly running over two girls. "Oh sorry!"

"Yahh!" the taller one with brown hair cried out as she attempted to carry her blonde haired friend.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there, are you ok?"

Trying to pick her tired friend back up the girl replied. "Yeah… just perfect…"

"Um, is your friend ok?"

The girl sighed at that. "She's just tired, and we're tying to get back home."

"Oh, well do you need any help?"

She looked at him a moment and as she did, she realized who he was. "Mousse! You're Mousse!"

"Ah, yes, and you are?"

The girl then began mumbling something that he did not catch, but the girl finally looked up at him in resignation. "No, you can go back to Shampoo…"

"How do you know about her?"

"Ah… a friend told us about the two of you."

"Is that friend Ranma?" He quickly asked, but when he noticed her getting nervous, he began to worry why. "If you know where he is, I really need to find him. Some things have happened lately and I'll never be able to go back to the Amazons."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"It's a long story, but I'm no longer an Amazon, and I need to talk to Ranma… I… I've been wrong about him, and I need to apologize."

"You do?"

"Yes. It seems I've been wrong about a number of things lately…"

"Oh… um…" She hesitated for a minute then asked, "So… do you still want to marry Shampoo?"

He gave her a curious look then sighed. "At one time I would have said yes… but… but now that I think about it, I know it'd never work out."

"Oh… I'm sorry." When her shoulders drooped slightly, she almost dropped her friend.

"Here. Let me help," he said and quickly scooped the longhaired blonde-haired woman up into his arms.

"Umm… nice…" the girl mumbled and snuggled closer to him even though she appeared to be asleep.

For a moment, the brunette was silent, then with a shrug she decided to let him help. "Well, you can help me carry her to my place for now. I'd like to talk to you for a little bit and hear this long story."

"But…"

"And in return, I will help you find Ranma… but only after you listen to my story, ok?"

He smiled at that. "That sounds good Miss…"

"Oh, I'm Makoto, and you're holding Minako."

"Ok, I'm Mousse of the… well… I guess I'm just Mousse now."

Makoto giggled at that, and decided to take a chance and see what happens. "Ok Mousse, let's go." While she knew that this was the Mousse that Ranma had told them about, and how hung up he was over Shampoo, to hear that he has given up on the girl and wants to apologize to Ranma gave her a little hope that perhaps Mousse wasn't a lost cause. Giving him a smile, she started walking towards her home.

He was about to follow her when he noticed that he did not know where he was, and he definitely did not just step out of the café. 'What the… oh… these two must have been who that goddess wanted me to help.' With a slight grin himself, Mousse counted this unusual occurrence as nothing to be worked up over, and walked beside Makoto, still carrying the sleeping Minako in his arms.

Ayamenten Kuno, formerly Tatewaki Kuno, was not having a very good day. It all started when that horribly pig had smashed his face into the ground, and then things took a turn for the worst when that 'girl' had shown up, and cursed him! Him, the great Tatewaki Kuno, scion of the House Kuno, rising star of the kendo word, the Blue Thunder himself! And yet she claimed to be a goddess and cursed him… to be a HER! And what's worse was that she had said that only after giving birth to her first child would the curse be broken. And then… then that pervert showed up and dared to grab HER chest like that… and then… and then the little freak had started throwing those bombs at her. "This day hath gone from bad to worse. But alas for the day is over and cannot get worse."

"Hold! Who dares to sneak into the home of the Black Rose!"

Looking up, the girl sighed as she saw her sister. "Verily it is I my twisted sister."

"Oh, so some homeless harridan thinks she can just walk into my home and claim to be my sister! HO HO HO HO!" So saying, and then laughing like a maniac, Kodachi jumped towards the new girl while striking out with her ribbon.

"AAHH!" the former Tatewaki Kuno shouted and jumped back away from her sister.

"HO HO HO HO! So you think you can escape me!"

"HALT!" Ayamenten cried out.

"And why should I?" She insisted.

"For I, scion of the house Kuno have gone through much this day and require rest."

"HO HO HO! So you claim to be equal to me now!"

"Just leave me be my twisted sister. For today I have been victorious in that the foul sorcerer Saotome has been forever vanquished!"

"What?" she yelled in horror.

"Verily it is so, but alas, my victory came at a high price and I have been cursed with this woman's body…" the girl began to cry at that while Kodachi seethed. "And now… the pig-tailed girl is forever gone as well and my fierce tigress Akane will not have me. Cursed to be a woman!"

"You!" Kodachi shouted in rage. "You dare to hurt MY Ranma-sama!"

"Leave me be…" she said and had to move out of the way quickly as Kodachi began attacking her again.

"You!" Kodachi screamed. "I'll never forgive you!"

For the next ten minutes all the neo-girl could concentrate on was trying to avoid her sister's lethal attacks. However, after having been chases all over Nerima by a disgusting little pervert, Ayamenten was not in her top form. Panting for breath, the girl wondered what good her new chest was as it certainly did not help her hold more air, nor did the protrusions from her chest allow her better balance. With these problems, it was no wonder that she suddenly found her feet bound by a ribbon and several razor sharp hoops flying towards her head.

"AHHH!" She screamed and fell over backwards and only then realized her true peril.

With her opponents feet bound and now lying on the ground, Kodachi moved in for the kill, or at least she tried before she was suddenly struck by lightning.

Both Kuno siblings then heard a voice in their minds, "One that is cursed by the gods will not have their lives shortened until their lesson is learned. For what good is a lesson, if the one to learn it is no more."

Kodachi looked up towards the sky and was amazed that there was not a cloud in sight, and for having been struck by lightning, she was not only still standing, but also very much alive. "What is this?" She asked aloud.

While Nabiki had stayed behind and talked to that Amazon and the pervert, Akane decided to head home. This time, she had a slight smirk on his face. "This day wasn't so bad after all," she said happily just remembering the look on Kuno's face as he, found out that he was now a she. 'I won't ever have to worry about that pervert trying to date me, or fight me every morning. This is amazing!'

"Oh my, aren't you home early Akane?"

"Sorry big sister!" Akane said happily.

In reply, Kasumi only blinked.

"Ah, Akane! What are you doing home?"

"Oh, I don't think school is going to continue for today." She told her father with a bright smile.

"Oh… did something happen?"

"Oh yeah!"

"What did Ranma come back?" Soun asked excitedly.

"Ranma? Has that ungrateful boy come back?" Genma asked loudly nearly causing the smile to slip off Akane's face.

'Time for a little revenge,' she thought and smiled not realizing that her emotions were spiraling out of her control. "We all found out at school today that Ranma is dead."

"What?" Both fathers asked.

"Someone very powerful showed up at school today. Do you wanna know what they said?" Akane's grin was beginning to waver and her eyes began to hold a strange manic gleam.

"So what, powerful martial artist show up all the time and the boy gets rid of them," Genma huffed.

"Not this time. They told me that Ryoga is P-chan…"

"Is that all?" Her father asked in confusion.

"You… you knew?" For the past several days, Akane's emotions have been pushed to their limits. To find out that Ryoga is p-chan, as well as seeing Kuno turned into a girl on top of finding out that he was the cause of Ranma's disappearance was taking its toll on her, and she was mere moments away from a complete breakdown.

"Ah, well you see…" Soun stammered out.

"You… you both knew… and you never told me? My own FATHER! My own flesh and blood! You… you… I HATE YOU!"

"Akane!" Soun and Kasumi shouted in surprise.

"I took that pig into my room… into MY bed… and you knew? You knew and didn't do anything?"

"It was the boy's responsibility," Genma said as though he was some mystic sage.

"HIS Responsibility? You fat pompous lazy ASS!"

"AKANE! You will not talk to a guest like that!"

"I can't believe this! Don't you care at all? Don't you care that some boy saw me in my underwear? Don't you care that Ryoga kept getting between us?"

"And it brought you closer together too," Genma told her and gave her a gruff look. "Now see here little girl, if that boy…"

"SHUT UP!" Akane shouted and slammed the head of her father's friend into the floor using a very large mallet.

"I've had enough of this!" Akane shouted in tears. "It doesn't matter any more… Ranma's gone…" Slumping to her knees, she barely registered Kasumi pulling her into a hug, though she did hear her father mutter one word.

"Gone?"

"Yes gone!" Akane shouted through her tears. "Ranma's gone! 'Sent away from this world'. Does that sound familiar 'daddy'!"

"No…" Kasumi said and began to cry as well.

"Isn't that what you told us about mommy? She's been sent away from this world! She can never return!" Akane's voice was beginning to hurt and her vision was becoming blurry from the tears in her eyes. "Because you thought so little of us… of me! And let that stupid pig get between us… it over… he's gone….gone… just … just like mommy…"

Kasumi pulled her sister into a tight hug as the two of them cried over this news. And while Genma lay with his head in the floor oblivious to everything around him, Soun found that for once, he had no tears. 'Gone…' he thought to himself.

Ranma awoke with a start. 'What was that?' he asked himself. 'It's like… someone… someone's hurt…' Right after that thought passed though his mind, he quickly looked to his right and left to ensure Michiru and Haruka were there. 'Good… they're here… they're fine… and…' he grinned, 'Haruka's smiling.'

'Ok… so… if it wasn't them then what was that?' he wondered. 'It felt… cold… lonely…' Slowly extracting himself from his wives, Ranma moved to the edge of the bed and sitting in a lotus position, he began looking inward. 'Ok, I know I felt… something…'

For several minutes, he sat there just thinking, and searching. Finally, he found it, though he was confused. 'Someone… someone close to me feels hurt… scared…' he thought and looked over his shoulder at his sleeping wives. 'It's not them… then who is it?' He was beginning to get very concerned, but before he awoke either of his wives, he concentrated more trying to find the source.

After several more minutes, Ranma cursed to himself. Moving closer to his wives, he called to them softly. "Michiru, Haruka…"

"Ummmm" seemed to be the common consensus between them.

Shaking them again this time at least had them opening their eyes. "Hay, how are ya doin'?"

Michiru sat up and stretched while Haruka moaned and rolled over. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure… but... I… I feel somethin'…"

"Something? Are you hungry?"

"Naw, this is… um…" Sitting in a lotus position facing her, he closed his eyes to concentrate, as she was still nude and he wanted to concentrate on this, and not her… though he told himself there would be time enough for her later… which would explain the wry grin on his face.

"This is?" Michiru asked with a grin as she looked over his body.

"I need ya to concentrate. I felt somethin'… someone was hurtin' a lot."

"Oh… oh dear."

"Yea… I felt it while we were asleep… whoever it is… they… they ain't doin' very good."

"Ok, then Ranma, why don't you turn around."

"Um… ok…" Turning around, he was tempted to look over his shoulder, at her again, but when he felt her hand on his right shoulder, he felt calmness spread throughout his body. "Thanks."

"No problem, now… Haruka, are you awake?"

"Umm… Awake…" the blonde said and sat up. "Heard what ya said… need more sleep…"

Michiru giggled at that. "You can get more later, first we need to help Ranma."

"Ok ok…" she said and yawned before placing her hand on Ranma's left shoulder.

"Ah… hehehehe I…" He was a bit nervous as something inside him was telling him to turn around, and do some things that he knew were definitely perverted. Taking a big breath, he tried to calm himself. "Ok… now just concentrate…" For a moment, not a sound was made, and then first Michiru, then Haruka gasped. "Ya feel it?"

"Yes…" Michiru said softly. "It feels like… fear… afraid of being rejected…"

"Yeah, and afraid of being accepted." Haruka added.

"Um… that's kinda strange."

"Yes…but who? Who is this we feel?"

"No clue," Haruka said then furrowed her brow. "But who ever it is… they… they're trying to push us away."

With his wives supporting him, Ranma reached forward and felt his connection to Neptune. "Michiru… I feel… the planet feels it too."

"Oh my…"

Concentrating, Ranma stretched out his arms before him and let the power of Neptune flow freely from him. At first, nothing happened, but then a small glowing light appeared just outside his reach. Then the light began to expand out forming a circular portal before them. "Wow…" the three of them said softly.

"NO! Damn it!" they heard being shouted, and then a figure suddenly ran though to portal at them. However obviously they were surprised as the figure ran right into the trio knocking them over and back onto the bed.

"Ouch…" Ranma muttered and opened his eyes to a sight that he didn't think he'd ever see. "Setsuna!" He cried out before sitting up with the Senshi of Pluto in his arms.

"Please… let go…" she said between tears.

"But…"

Michiru sat up and looked at her friend who was being held by her husband. "Setsuna… it's you… isn't it. You're the one we feel in pain."

This got Setsuna's attention. "What?"

Haruka sat up and placed her hand on Setsuna's back. "It is you, what's wrong?"

"I…"

"Setsuna, we can feel it… your pain." Ranma told her as he held her tightly. "Michiru says yer afraid of bein' rejected, an Haruka say's yer afraid of bein' accepted."

"How… how do you know that?" She demanded and tried to move out of his arms, but he held her to him.

"I don't know, but we do."

"We…" Setsuna said and heard both of his wives say yes. 'Oh no… no no no!"

"What, what's wrong?" Ranma was getting scared, she wasn't normally like this. She was strong, confident, mysterious, and somehow though it all she kept herself poised, and beautiful. 'Gah!' he thought as that last bit crossed his mind. 'What the hell?'

In his surprise, Ranma's grip relaxed allowing Setsuna to sit up; though she knew, she had nowhere to run.

On Earth, a confused Hotaru blinked at where one of her adoptive parents had been. "Setsuna-mama?"

Hades raised a brow as he looked at where Setsuna had been. "Chronos, what have you done?"

"Why am I being blamed for this?" Hotaru giggled at that despite herself. "Anyway, I cam to see my Avatar, not her."

"Me?" Hotaru squeaked.

"Yes, though you have no need to worry about her, she's in a safe place right now."

"You mean at the gates?" Hotaru asked. As it seemed the most logical place.

"Nope, she's on Neptune." Hades told her with a grin.

"On Neptune?"

"Yes, it seems the others finally felt their connection to her, and brought her to them," Hades told her with a smile. "I believe my work here is done, so I will leave you two for now. I think my wife is expecting me." Hotaru giggled and bid him farewell, as the former Lord of the Underworld seemed to sink into the ground and disappear.

On Neptune… Setsuna sighed and began her explanations.

"In the past, when Ranma took the potion from Kuno and then was subsequently hit by a large hammer and sent into the middle of your picnic, originally there were two others there. Because of the chaos that surrounds Ranma, I was unable to predict it, and Ranma found himself married to more than two girls."

"What?" Ranma nearly screamed.

"However, after a short time I was able to return to the gates, and while I could not stop some things from happening, I could stop others." Sighing the Senshi of Pluto tried not to look at any of the others, as she was the only one still clothed. "And so I made sure that there were only two at the picnic this time."

"You mean us," Haruka asked, and was beginning to get angry.

"Yes, but something changed… I am not sure when or how. But the potion, which was just supposed to be a love potion, suddenly became a goddesses potion and with the kami stepping in, everything has become mixed up and I've just been speaking with the god of my planet."

"You don't seem too happy about that," Haruka observed.

"Hardly, as my power has been stripped and…"

"What!" Three people demanded.

"He says that my powers will remain sealed until I accept my feelings and…"

"It was you…" Ranma suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You, I feel you… you were scared… and… and…"

"You were at the picnic," Michiru stated evenly. "You were marred to him too, weren't you?" She kept her voice even to hide the fear she felt in her own heart.

For an answer, Setsuna said nothing, though she was surprised to see Ranma take Michiru's hand in his.

Haruka sat in thought for a moment before looking at her lover, and her husband before turning her eyes to Setsuna. "She's right, I can feel it. You were there, and then you used the gates to remove yourself. Why?"

"Why?" Setsuna asked incredulously. "Why shouldn't I? Ranma only has two arms in case you didn't notice. Someone will always be left out, be left out of his embrace, left out of the…"

"No," Ranma told her flatly.

"What?"

"I won't turn my back on you. An I know they won't either."

"He's right," agreed his wives.

Ranma took Setsuna's left hand in his left. "I can feel it… I know you felt you had ta do it. But I still feel ya…" as he spoke, he placed his right hand over his heart. In his mind, he could feel several words forming, and agreeing with them, he began to speak. "Setsuna Meiou. I, Ranma Saotome, husband to Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Ten'ou promise to always care and love you."

"What…" the Senshi of Pluto asked with wide yes as his ring began to glow and a similar glow appeared around her ring finger.

"Our souls were once connected, let them be connected again. I won't abandon you or forsake you."

"Ranma…" Setsuna said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Setsuna Meiou." Michiru said and placed her left hand against Ranma's. "I, Michiru Kaioh, do so promise to love, honor and cherish you the same as Ranma, my husband. Never shall we turn our backs on you, or leave you alone."

Haruka then placed her hand on the others. "As Haruka Ten'ou, wife of Ranma Saotome, and co-wife of Michiru Kaioh. I agree with them and promise to never forsake or abandon you. You are a part of us weather you realize it or not. Already we can feel you; we knew you were hurting before you even came here."

"Please," Ranma added. "Don't push us way, we will be there for you. You are a part of us, a part of our hearts, our lives, and our souls." Though Ranma wondered how he thought of this or even what to say, he had to admit that he agreed with it.

"I… I…" Setsuna looked nervous as she saw their glowing hands, but then she smiled. "Ranma Saotome, Michiru Kaioh, and Haruka Ten'ou, I… I accept and promise to love, honor and cherish you just as you have promised me. As one shall our hearts and souls be joined."

As soon as she stopped speaking, she felt her connection to Pluto open up again, but before she could contemplate that, she felt Ranma's lips against hers.

"So you say that Setsuna-momma is on Neptune with everyone else?" Hotaru asked of her patron god.

"Indeed, and I think soon things will be much better around here."

"Oh… why's that?"

"I'll let them explain it; however, I have something for you." So saying he pulled out a small flash and removed the cork. "Originally you were one of Ranma's wives."

"ME?"

"Yes, but you have to remember that he is not your father, nor are they your mothers. They are merely your guardians until you are older."

"But…"

"That is why I have this for you. Aphrodite made this especially for you. This should counter the effects of the first potion, so that your soul is not bound to them. Since Setsuna is outside of the normal flow of time, which somehow Ranma has been playing with unawares, the original potion has had a stronger effect on her even though she was not there this time."

"My head is starting to hurt…"she complained as she tried to keep all this straight.

"I'm sorry, but time travel is a pain. But since you were not there, nor do you remember the original occurrence, you should be safe, but we'd feel better if we can ensure things a little better."

"Oh… so… I'm supposed to drink this?"

"Correct, but it is your choice," he told her and handed the vial to her. "By drinking this, you will not have your soul bound to them, and you will be free to look for someone on your own time. However, if you refuse, then in the years to come the love you feel for them now, will change."

"So that I… um… I…"

"Yes, so that you, like Setsuna, will wish to be married to him and if you do not accept your feeling, then it could cause more harm than good." Hotaru looked at the potion and gulped at the implications. "Now, I must leave you Hotaru, be well and if you need me, I shall not be far."

Nodding the girl turned her attention back to the vial and wondered what she should do.

When Happosai made his appearance in Furinkan, Ukyo bit a hasty retreat to the relative safety of her Café. However, once there, all she could do was sit in one of the chairs and think about what she had heard. "Ranma's gone…" she said softly as the tears began to fall.

'…He cannot return to this world' was repeated in her mind again. "No…" she said softly as the words rang out in her head again. "NO NO NO! I won't accept this! I won't!" She suddenly screamed out as the tears continued to fall. "Ran-chan won't give up on me… He won't… he'll come back. I know he will." Yet no matter how hard she denied it, the emptiness remained.

For so long she had her dream of revenge keeping her going, and then it was the dream of being married to Ranma and leaving this town. But now, now there were no dreams, no hopes no visions. With a breaking heart, Ukyo looked over at the phone and decided to make a call she had never wanted to make. With a trembling hand, the girl reached out for her phone.

Would he even talk to me… will he even help me now? What do I tell him now? What of Ranma… I… I know he'll come back… but when?

Taking a deep breath, Ukyo forcefully calmed herself before dialing the number. And then it began to ring. Once. Twice. Three times and then again before it was answered.

A male voice could then be heard over the phone, "Hello?"

"Daddy…"

"Ah Ukyo, son, what may I help you with?"

She winced with tears filling her eyes again; taking a calming breath she then began again, "Daddy… something's happened…" While she told her father of everything that has happened since meeting Ranma again, Ukyo hoped that she wouldn't upset her father too much as the years since this arrangement was made he's not been in good health. She'd hoped that by bringing Ranma home that it would make him, happy. Now she wasn't sure what to expect.

To Be Continued…


	17. Traitorous pasts and godly retribution

Ranma and the Outers. After reading "All My Outers" by PsyckoSama, I got this idea. While his was a good idea, I had to change it slightly and then wondered where it would go. Hopefully, it will turn out pretty good. This is Rated "R" for language and adult situations. This will have lime-ish content, but will not be a lemon as I will not be describing or detailing those things.

Note: When it comes to Greek mythology, it all depends on what source you use for the relations between the gods. From one source, Aphrodite or Venus was Zeus' daughter. In another, she came about after the castration of Uranus by Saturn, seriously.

Chapter 12: Traitorous pasts and godly retribution. 

'Ranma's gone… never coming back due to that idiot turned girl! Not to mention that we're stuck with that fat slob of a father he has… had. And my prime source of income is not going to buy anything I have. To top it off, without anyone around to keep Happosai in check, no girl's underwear is safe.' Nabiki mentally ranted as she walked home from school. Taking a cue from Ryoga, she shouted out, "This is all Kuno's fault!" Gathering her breath, as well as her thoughts, she knew one thing for sure, 'I will get even with you Kuno. Somehow I will make you pay for doing this to my family.'

Arriving at the gate to her home, Nabiki took a calming breath and forced her emotions back under control. Looking at her home, and the challenge sign she could not help but shake her head. "It seems like every day it's something else," she mumbled as she was used to returning home to find some new challenger or some new problem that her father and his lazy friend had decided to cast off on Ranma again.

As such, she was expecting to see certain things upon entering her home; however, she was not expecting to find Genma face down, as well as having his head driven through the floor by a large mallet, with her father imitating a statue instead of a water fountain. But what really got to her was seeing Kasumi, crying and holding onto a distraught Akane. "What happened?"

"Oh Nabiki, it's horrible!" Kasumi cried out.

Ignoring her father, which wasn't too difficult as he just stood there, Nabiki quickly moved over to her sisters. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ranma…" the eldest said tearfully.

"What about him?" she asked, knowing that she wasn't going to like the response.

Kasumi shakily told her, "He's gone… just… just like…"

"Mommy…" Akane finished for her, though her voice was weak.

With widening eyes, Nabiki looked at them. 'How can they think that?'

"Gone…" Akane said softly. "He's left this world… never… never coming back…"

For the first time since hearing the news, Nabiki understood. Looking up at her father, she remembered the day he told them that their mother was gone. He cried so much that day which made it hard for them to understand. But they understood one thing, 'Mommy's gone. She left this world and can never come back.' Thinking about what that goddess said earlier made sense, though her blood boiled. 'Damn that Kuno!'

-

Tears were falling from Ukyo's eyes as she hung up her phone. "Damn him…." She muttered through her tears. Her conversation with her father had gone almost as horribly wrong as she had predicted. Even now, it hurt to think about it, and despite her desires, she could not help but think about her conversation with her father.

"Hello?" he had said when he answered the phone.

"Daddy…"

"Ah Ukyo, son, what may I help you with?"

She'd winced with tears filling her eyes before taking a calming breath. She'd then started again, "Daddy… something's happened…"

"Oh? Did you finally marry that Saotome boy?"

She could practically hear the hope in his voice. Choking back a sob, she told him, "No… daddy… he… he's gone…"

"Gone? Then go find him."

"But…"

"Son, to cover this stain on your honor, you need to find him and marry him."

'My honor…' she thought as tears clouded her vision.

"I am sure once the boy sees how devoted to him you are, then there will be no problems and once you are restored you can marry the boy and the stain on your honor may be lifted."

"Daddy…" she pleaded softly as she felt a constriction around her neck. 'Daddy… please stop… it hurts…' she thought and felt as though he were literally choking the life out of her.

"Buck up son, everything will be alright," he said cheerfully, not even paying attention.

"I… daddy, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"He's gone... Ranma… H-he… he's gone…"

"You said that before, but where has he gone?" he replied irritably.

"H-he's been s-sent away… from this world. N-never t-to return…" She could barely get the words past her throat due to how much it hurt.

A long silence stretched over the two as he contemplated these words. "Oh…" He finally said after what seemed too long. "I am sorry to hear that… son…"

'Son! No… please daddy! Help me!' she thought frantically but she could not get her voice to work.

"If we can get papers stating that the boy has passed away, we can then reclaim some lost honor. I am sorry to hear this… call me once you have the necessary paperwork."

'No… no… daddy!' she cried but before she could force the words out her mouth, the line went dead. Dropping the receiver on the floor, Ukyo's strength gave out and she found her self curled up on the floor unable to stop the tears in her eyes.

Even thinking of that after picking herself up off the floor all she could think was, 'Damn him…'

-

"Damn…" Mousse said as he contemplated what he was just told. "So you're saying that Saotome… is married… to two girls?" he asked Makoto as he carried Minako.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, though very sudden… when we found out it was… well…" The Senshi of Jupiter recalled in her head how she and her friends had tried to guess who he was married to, only to find out it was the two people they would never have thought would marry a guy, let alone discover that said guy was fathering a child with one of them. Shaking her head she suddenly realized they were at her apartment complex. "Oh, here we are…"

"Oh, do you mind if I come with you, there's more I'd like to know."

She could understand that, as there was more she would like to know about him as well. "Ok, but isn't she getting heavy? Do you need any help?"

"Mmmm comfy…" the blonde said from Mousse's arms.

"Ah… um… no, she… she's not heavy."

'Lucky,' Makoto thought as she eyed her friend and wondered how much of the trip the blonde had really been sleeping. "Ok, if you're sure," she told him and led the way to her apartment. However, after entering she realized that he would not only be the first male in her apartment, but he would be setting Minako down on her bed! Fighting her blush not only did she let Mousse carry Minako in, and lay her on the bed, but also before her friend could get up, she led him to her little kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

Hearing his stomach grumble, she giggled with him blushing. "I believe that's a yes," he told her shyly before asking, "um… so how do you know these two that Saotome married?"

"Oh… they're friends of mine…" She hedged not wanting to say that they were sailor scouts as she prepared a few snacks.

"Oh ok…" Mousse was at a bit of a loss. He felt as though there was something that he needed to do, but what that was, he hadn't a clue. After a moment, though something hit him. "Wait, didn't you say that he married 'two' of your friends?"

"Ah…"

"But isn't that illegal here?"

"Ah… you see…"

"It's not as illegal as you think young one," an aged voice said causing both teens to turn suddenly towards a man sitting in Makoto's living room. Although the man was wearing a simple pair of trousers and a shirt hidden behind his beard, the man had an aura that screamed power, though his eyes held a slight twinkle, and while his long beard covered his smirk, it was easy for the two to tell that he was not there to cause problems.

"And you are?" Mousse asked, though he had a feeling he should know this man.

"Now don't tell me you don't recognize your father?" he asked with a laugh. Makoto was nearly ready to pass out while Mousse just sputtered at what was said. "And you should know me as well, Sailor Jupiter, Scout of lighting, Avatar of Jupiter, known as Zeus to the Greeks."

"Eh…" She responded before passing out, but before she could hit the ground, Mousse caught her in his arms.

"Um…"

"Guess I should have given her some advance warning I was coming."

"Ah…" Mousse replied as intelligently as he could.

"Well son, you better set her here before you finish what ever it was she was cooking. We don't want it to ruin."

"Ah… sure… be right back…" he replied and quickly finished the preparations. With the food to distract him, Mousse was able to get control of his confusion. Bringing the food into the living room; he sat it on the table and poured some of the tea that Makoto has started preparing earlier. "Are you really my father?"

"I am, and I am very sorry about what happened to you after you were born," the old man said sadly and placed his hand on Mousse's shoulder.

"Ah… well…"

"Though you upset your mother by pardoning that girl like that."

"I… Even though I was cursed and could not understand things, I do now, and," he paused to let out a tired sigh. "It wasn't completely her fault. I did some things that really made her mad."

"I see," the man said and smiled. How Mousse could tell he was smiling through the beard was hard to say.

"Oh my head…" Makoto said as she sat up.

"Here try some tea, it'll help sooth your nerves," Mousse told her and handed her a cup.

Accepting it with a blush, she turned to see the old man still here. "Ah…"

"Makoto Kino, also known as Sailor Jupitor, you have no need to fear me."

"I… I know sir…" She said and tried to bow before remembering she was holding a cup of tea.

"By the way, where is Miss Aino?"

"She's sleeping," Mousse replied.

"Still?" Makoto asked.

"Ah… well on the way over here she didn't appear to be resting very well, so when I laid her down I hit a pressure point on the back of her neck causing her to go to sleep," the boy said sheepishly.

However, hearing what happened, Makoto was upset, "You did what?"

"It's an instant unconsciousness point that caused the person to go to sleep and relax for about one hour," he replied, though before the girl could get very upset, Zeus began to laugh.

Getting control of his laughter, he smiled at the teens. "It was a good idea, though I know Venus might be upset with you."

"Venus?" Mousse asked.

"Your mother and the girl's patron goddess."

"M-m-m-mother?" Makoto shouted.

"Ah I see, you have not been told then." Seeing her shake her head, he smiled at her. "Very well, then I shall tell you how Mousse came to be as well as why we want the two of you to look after my son here."

"What?" Mousse tried not to shout, but seeing Makoto holding her ears and whimpering he realized he might not have succeeded.

"It's quite simple. You are the child of the gods and as such will have some very powerful forces after you. However, since you asked for your powers to be limited for the time being, you will need some extra help to make sure you do not loose you head… in more ways than one."

Having said that, Zeus had a captive audience as he began explaining what Artemis had recently explained to the Amazons, before telling Mousse of Ranma's marriage to the scouts that was officiated by the gods.

-

Cologne stared in horror at the goddess before her. "You can't be serious!" she said a lot louder than she had meant to.

"Oh, don't you think it's appropriate?" the goddess Artemis said with a catty grin. "I think it works perfectly," she added in reference to the curse that she had just told the elder of the Amazons. "Your tribe seems to be very attached to its history, so I want to see how well the Amazons will fare when their history is all they have." The goddess's grin made both Amazons fear for their tribe.

Neither of the Amazons liked this punishment, but it was much better than the others that she had mentioned. For quite some time, Artemis had been just telling them of ways that she had originally thought of to punish the Amazons for making her look bad. Her first idea had been to simply turn every one of the Amazons into animals, but she gave that up because the only ones hunting animals were the Musk and they mainly did that for brides.

The fact that she wanted the Amazons hunted and killed as opposed to hunted and forced into marriages was very unsettling to the both of them. However, they were not sure which would have been worse, forced to marry the Musk, or hunted down like animals.

From that first punishment she had gone from killing them outright, to cursing them all and then finally to her most recent one. "Yes," she said with a smile. "This will be fine. As Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, I proclaim my judgment on the Amazons. For many years have the Amazons had in their mist a child of the Kami, and for many years have they abused the child. With the Child having left the Amazons, so shall the hand of protection be removed from the Amazons. No longer are the Amazons protected from the pull of Jusenkyo, no longer will the gods listen to the prayers of the Amazons as they tend their fields. And I will not honor the prayers of a people that make me look bad as they go on hunts. So shall the hunters, become the hunted."

"Please, my goddess, do not remove your protection from our people. They are good people!" Cologne begged.

"They may be good, but they are stiff-necked and bull-headed," replied the goddess.

"This mean Shampoo no protected too?" she asked and suddenly had the idea that she could return home and protect her people, hunt for them, do anything to help.

"Ah I see that at least someone was listening to me," the goddess told the Amazon. "Since you are protected by Mousse, then you will not suffer along with your tribe. However!" she suddenly proclaimed, which crushed Shampoo's hopes. "Since you are not to be punished with the Amazons, you get a special punishment."

"I do?" She asked fearfully.

""Oh yes… you see this?" Artemis asked as she suddenly held up a pair of glasses.

"What Shampoo need…" She was going to ask why she would need glasses when her vision suddenly became very blurry.

"Because, you will not be able to see without them," the goddess smiled cruelly as she placed the glasses over Shampoo's eyes. "Let the one that was so disgusted by a Kami's curse, now suffer the same affliction. Shampoo, without these glasses you will not be able to see. You will mistake trees for people, animals for children, and if you loose your glasses in a fight, you will, like Mousse, be unable to continue for being unable to see your foe."

Once she was done, Artemis stepped back and let the two Amazons digest this, though as they both seemed to be just standing there looking at each other, the goddess sighed, turned around and walked out the door from when she entered.

To be continued…

To my readers,

I know it has been a LONG time since I have updated this story or any of my others, but there is a reason. For some time I have been looking for someone to help me fix a number of problems with my site as well as working double shifts at work, followed by having DDo invade and take over what time I had left, my stories have suffered. I am sorry for the long delay, but do not fear, I have not forgotten them. DaTexan.


End file.
